


We'll always collide

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hobo Eren, School Caste setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 原作背景*美高背景；时空碰撞
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	We'll always collide

1  
已过傍晚，天色越来越暗。他穿过一片荒芜的杂草丛，再往前就有一道围栏，上面有个缺口，通向的正是他暂居的医院，这是他前几日漫无目的地游荡时无意中发现的破绽。前两天刚下过雨，这一片还有点泥泞，他独腿拄着拐行走有些吃力。前方有一棵很奇怪的歪脖树，杵在那里很突兀，树枝曲里拐弯地笼罩着散开，让那一片显得格外昏暗。他有些奇怪，就算天色晚了，也不至于这么暗。  
他把吉克刚送他的棒球和手套夹到了腋下，缓慢地通过那个难走的地带。他刚刚跟自己同父异母的哥哥聊了很多，为了努力让对方放下心防，初次交谈的两人都在试图装得像从小一起长大的亲兄弟一样。他觉得有点可笑，吉克甚至还在他的感情方面扮演起知心大哥的角色，明明他都从未真正参与过他的生活。  
但，他说的话始终像个难缠的影子在他脑中盘踞着。他说，她之所以对他这么好，并不是出于血统或者基因的缘故，她只是单纯地爱着他。真是的，明明吉克根本都不认识她，也不知道他如何做得出这种连他自己都看不清楚的判断——更要命的是，他竟宁愿去相信这个从未有过深谈的哥哥。  
可是，相信又有什么用呢？他苦笑了一下，这份情感，无论明了与否，都与他现行之事毫无助益，只能徒增困扰。  
他走过树荫下，眼前已经黑到极致，举步维艰，水雾弥漫上来，他越发看不清前路，更恍惚了起来，某一瞬间，他甚至在黑暗中看到了她的脸，一张温和的微笑的脸。他摇了摇头，将这份幻觉从脑中赶走，那样的平静日子是他不可能拥有的，连万分之一的可能性都没有。  
出神间，他把吉克给他的棒球和手套掉在了地上，他弯腰去捡，却一不留神就跌倒在泥泞的地上，怎么也爬不起来，像陷进了沼泽一样。他突然很疲惫，便放弃挣扎，静静地坐了很久，脑子里还是一片混沌。  
是啊，他只有眼前一条宽敞的死路给他自由行走，没有任何如果的选项……

2  
他开车穿行在空旷的路上，偶有几个弯道可以让他稍稍动动方向盘——这已经是他这大半天来幅度最大的动作了。他在荒漠中行驶了一下午，路边都是浑黄的景象，方圆百里没半点变化。去年高中毕业，他特意选择了离家比较远的大学，就是想要逃离之前那样一成不变得令人窒息的生活——可是即便远离家人，来到陌生的地方，环境、节奏、生活、人际圈都发生了变化，唯一不变的还是一如既往的无聊。  
他叹了口气，再往北开就要进入森林了——离他家又近了一些，那种不知名的麻痹感又回来了。  
车载支架上的手机切到了来电显示的界面，联系人：吉克。  
他不耐烦地接通了电话。  
“你什么时候才能到啊，艾伦……嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷——痛死了——”  
艾伦还没顾上说话，电话那边就传来了男人的尖声惨叫——吉克，他同父异母的哥哥，这天早上不幸摔断了腿，刚好父母这段时间去度假了，所以他才不得不赶回家照顾受伤的哥哥——其实他本来想在电话里抱怨两句的，因为吉克在这大半天的时间里已经不知道催促他多少次了，如果可以，他一点儿都不想管他。  
“……抱歉抱歉，没看住他，又让他给你打电话了，你估计也快烦死了吧？”电话里传来一阵慵懒的女声，“不过你还有多久才能到啊？我值夜班也很忙的，没法兼职幼儿园老师，你快点过来把你哥接走……”  
“那我也不能飞过去啊……这边山雾大，可能还有一个小时不到……”他嘟囔着。  
“你能不能对我和气点？我跟你说，你哥可是我救下来的……今早我上班路过你家就听他在里面呼救，原来是在马桶上蹲久了，起身一个猛劲儿脚就骨折了……”  
“你闭嘴——”电话那边传来了男人的大叫和女人憋不住的笑声。  
“你也不用给我描述这么细致……”  
“……可能就是突然把所有重量都压在了一只脚上，身体一时间没承受住……”女人没理会他，自顾自地讲了下去，“害，这种事就是一个寸劲儿，我们之前接过好几个伤号比他还滑稽……”  
女人又开始笑起来，那边的男人大喊大叫地让她住嘴。  
“皮克，把手机还给我——”  
“……没关系没关系，不严重的，估计要不了一个月你就会拥有一个活蹦乱跳的哥哥了……好了好了我不说了……”  
艾伦在一旁听得头都要炸了，眼前的路越来越漆黑，他已经无暇顾及电话那边的嘈杂打闹了。  
“……喂喂喂——艾伦啊，你别听她乱说啊……”吉克终于抢回了手机，气喘吁吁的。  
“你们能不能别吵了……”艾伦开始有点不耐烦了，一边放慢了车速，家里这两二手破车的远光灯已经很差劲了，加上转角又多，他眯起眼睛拼命盯着前方，才能好歹看清个大概。  
“哎哟痛死了……你快点啊，我一分钟都不想跟她多待了，你都不知道她干了些啥……”  
“闭嘴，吉克……我这边路很难开，还可能有鹿出没，你要不想明早直接去警察局领我的话就把电话……操……”  
他一个急刹车，讲话声骤停。  
“——艾伦？怎么了……你没事吧，艾伦？”  
一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，艾伦过了好一会儿才回应，“刚跟你说有鹿出没就碰上了一头死鹿……你闭嘴吧，我尽快到，挂了……”  
他在座位上平静了一会儿，待到心跳平缓下来才走下车去查看那个突然出现的横躺在马路上的家伙——那并不是头死鹿，他走近看，才发现那是个人，是个活人。

3  
“好家伙，你们哥俩真够意思，耶格尔医生才出门这么两天，你们就接连给我塞伤号……”皮克拿着病例在吉克的病床边晃来晃去，嘴上念念有词。而一道帘子之隔，另一张病床上躺着一个独腿独眼的男人，神情空洞地看着天花板。  
“这人的伤都是老伤了，没什么大碍，就是有点脱水，等下打完点滴就好了，”皮克压低了声音，凑近了耶格尔哥俩，“不过挺奇怪的，他明明已经醒了，就是一句话都不说……话说这人你是从哪捡来的啊，艾伦？”  
“就是路上。”艾伦平静地回答。  
“唔，感觉他穿衣打扮怎么这么怪异……”  
“感觉像是军装，可能是某个受了伤的老兵吧……”  
“我看不像，现在哪个部队的军装是这样的？”  
“那会不会是精神病院逃出来的？”吉克极力靠着床头，一个劲儿把脑袋探出帘子，瞪着眼从缝隙里往隔壁床瞅。  
“那也不是没可能……”皮克慢悠悠地说，“我本来想说他那套衣服看上去这么有年代感，会不会是从某个影视城跑出来的……”  
“那会不会是穿越来的？”艾伦念叨了一声，就像小便一样自然。  
吉克和皮克立刻安静了下来，一股诡异的氛围瞬间在三人身边弥漫开来。  
“你说什么呢，”吉克干笑了一声，“怎么可能嘛……”  
皮克还在强撑着语气里的冷静，“喂，你们太不厚道了，我值夜班期间你们别讨论这些阴间话题……”  
“去问问不就好了……”说着，艾伦便起身向隔壁床走去，不知为何，他对于这个半道捡来的男人充满了兴趣。  
“诶诶诶——你等等……”吉克连忙爬起来，一面吸着气忍着隐痛，皮克努力把他扶上轮椅。  
“你叫什么名字？”艾伦对着病床上的男人径直问了出来。  
男人没有回答，直勾勾地盯了他几秒，转而蹙起眉头，流露出疑惑的神情，就好像突然被一个熟识的人问起姓名一样。  
“你等等啊，艾伦……”吉克终于被皮克推着来到了床边，他扯着艾伦的衣角把他往回拽，皱着眉冲他摇了摇头。  
“……你叫艾伦？”病床上的男人终于开了口，声音有点含混，另三人却都清晰听到了。  
“对啊。”  
负伤兵动了下身子，强撑着坐起来，开始捶打自己的脑袋，扎着输液针的手扯着吊瓶晃得厉害。皮克在一旁犹豫着，却没敢上去阻拦。  
“艾伦，你慢着，这人啥来路还不清楚呢，别这么冒失……”吉克还在一旁扯着艾伦的衣服絮叨。  
“你老扯我衣服干嘛？”艾伦不耐烦地回头嘟哝了一句，“别一惊一乍的，吉克……”  
“艾伦……”  
“你也叫吉克？”负伤兵突然停了下来，转过头细细打量着金发男人，皱起了眉。  
吉克愣了下，小心低声说，“什么……什么叫我也……难不成你也叫吉克？”  
“不，不是……”男人默念了一句，“我叫艾伦……”  
说完他就又开始捶打自己的脑袋，好像拼命想从梦魇中挣脱出来似的。  
吉克缩在艾伦身后，皮克躲在吉克的轮椅背后，两人都被这个不知道从哪冒出来的男人的疯狂举动吓呆了。而直面负伤兵的艾伦依旧冷静，他没有害怕，反而从内心深处迸发出了一股莫名的冲动——像一头被关久了的困兽，蠢蠢欲动起来。  
“你为什么会在那里？”他问道。  
“什么？”负伤兵停了下来。  
“你为什么会在那条路上……我是说，你该不会什么都不记得了吧？你是我从这附近的山里捡回来的，那时你就躺在路中间不省人事……”  
男人低下头，他确实对于刚刚发生的事情都不大记得了，但总之，他不该在这里的，这儿的一切都很陌生，是他从小到大、从几段继任者的记忆里都不曾见过的——但不知为何又很似曾相识，眼前的男人的名字与长相都那么熟悉，躲在他身后的那两人也是……他又瞅了一眼躲在另一个艾伦身后、那个自称叫吉克的男人，他长得跟他同父异母的哥哥并无二致……不对，他在失去意识之前，似乎刚刚跟吉克谈过话的，他们谈了很久，可是之后呢？就跟断片儿了一样……  
“我不记得了……”他如实回答。  
艾伦没有马上回应他，几个人就沉默僵持着。  
“皮克，你该拔针了，他已经快输完了……”艾伦瞅了眼负伤兵的吊瓶，回头对皮克说。  
“哦……哦好的……”皮克战战兢兢地钻出来，扶了下吉克，又扶了下艾伦，小心翼翼地摸索到负伤兵跟前，给他拔了针。  
“你有家人吗？”艾伦又问。  
负伤兵艾伦怔了片刻，“没有，我不知道这是哪……”  
“我看他可能就是不知道受了啥刺激暂时失忆了……”吉克把艾伦扯到一边，压低了声音，“也可能就是精神病院跑出来的，比如可能是从战场上下来的老兵，脑子受了点创伤……我见过这种人……”  
皮克立刻小声问，“可是你们没觉得这事很蹊跷吗？他说他叫‘艾伦’，虽然这名字挺常见，可是……可是你没觉得他长得跟艾伦也有点像吗……”  
“我长眼睛了，皮克……”吉克敷衍地回着，“是你自己说的，大晚上不要谈一些阴间话题……”  
“那你们到底打算怎么办嘛……”她的语气里已经有点焦虑了。  
“假装啥事都没发生……艾伦，总之咱俩赶紧回家，怪异的事情发生时最好的对策就是别出家门……”  
“喂喂喂……你们俩不会打算把那个人留给我吧，不带这样的……”  
“你把他扔警察局去得了……”  
“为什么是我去？！明明是你弟弟把人捡回来的……”  
两人争吵间，艾伦已经默默走到了负伤兵跟前。  
“你如果没地去的话，就跟我回家吧。”  
男人看着他，眼神里有一丝犹疑，转而便笃定地点了点头。

4  
车子缓缓驶入静谧的社区，已迫深夜，除了街角一明一灭的古旧的路灯，周遭没半点光亮。不知为何，艾伦感到胸口压抑了起来，似乎是一时没有适应这里的荒废感，他对从小在这长大的社区突然产生了一种陌生，也着实感到了冷冷的寂寞。  
他顿了片刻，率先下车帮吉克把轮椅拼装好，把哥哥从车里搬出来，又扶了下独自下车的另一个艾伦。尽管吉克本来为他把那个陌生男人接回家颇有微词，但一路上也安静了许多。  
“就让他睡楼下爸妈的房间吧。”进屋后，艾伦提议道。  
“不，我要睡楼下的卧室，你让他睡楼上我那屋……”吉克瘫在轮椅中，疲惫地反驳着，“我脚痛得要死，上不了楼……”  
“……你适可而止吧，吉克，就你那点伤，给你租个轮椅已经够仁至义尽了，”艾伦冷冷地回他，“你不过就断了条腿，人家还瞎了只眼呢，别闹了，快起来上楼去……”  
一阵咚咚声。两人还在扯皮，负伤兵已经默不作声地拄着拐上了楼梯。  
“你们是让我住楼上是吧？”看到两人都在惊讶地盯着他，男人幽幽地回了句。  
“你看看，人家自己都没问题，你就让人住楼上嘛，”吉克看着艾伦哑笑道，“我跟你说我之前在互助会见过很多身残志坚的人，他们都很厉害很自立的，你不要差别对待……”  
艾伦无奈地顺了吉克的意，又上楼安顿了那个跟他同名的神秘男人，给他递了一身自己的干净衣裳，帮他把身上的旧军服洗了干净。而后回到自己的房间，他已经疲累得不行了，这一天的经历很神奇，他的胸中总是有股不知名的复杂情绪缠绕着，此时却没有多余的精力去好好梳理了，不一会儿他就陷入了睡眠。  
而隔壁的男人迟迟也没能睡去，他依然疑惑，不确定自己是否身处梦境——如若是梦，那这个梦未免也太漫长、太真实了；如果不是，那这一切就更难解释了……他跟内心的疑念拉锯了不知多久，最终还是说服了自己，或许这就是个此前从未经历过的奇怪的梦，等到身上的疲倦褪去，一切就复归原状了。  
然而，他失策了。  
第二天早上睁开眼，他依旧躺在这个陌生的房间，四周萦绕的是一股干净清新的气息，跟马莱医院里泛着潮湿霉味的单间一点都不一样。他支起身体，手下不知道压住了个什么软乎乎的东西发出一阵尖细的声响，他捡起一看，是只长臂猩猩的玩偶。他发现自己身上还穿着陌生的短袖短裤，是完全没见过的衣饰风格，这应该就是昨晚那个跟他同名的男人给他的，看来一切都不是幻觉？  
他感觉身上似乎没那么疲惫了，就跟真的好好睡了一觉恢复了精力一样，只不过，左腿的断肢在无意识的放松状态下长长了一些，恐怕等下还要再处理一下。男人在床上坐了一会儿，感觉意识已经完全清醒了，可眼前的一切还是没能恢复原样，和昨晚“入梦”时一样陌生。  
他摸到自己的拐杖，走出房间下了楼，发现跟他哥哥长得一模一样的男人正坐在餐桌前吃着什么东西，一边还在目不转睛地盯着握在手里的方形的平板。  
吉克看到他下楼，表情刹那间慌乱起来，一下子噎住了，急忙把手机屏幕倒扣在桌上。  
“……咳咳，你起来了？”他彬彬有礼的语气里还透着一丝紧张，“你饿了吗？要不要吃点早饭？冰箱里有牛奶和麦片……”  
艾伦完全听不懂他言语中的专有名词，他走过餐桌，扫了眼男人盘中的餐食——一碗看上去像是牛奶的液体里泡着不知名的悬浊物——这并不是他们常见的东西。  
“你要是想吃什么就直接去那边拿，”吉克指了指厨房的餐台，“我现在腿脚不方便……没关系，你就当在自己家就行……”  
吉克尴尬地笑了两声，艾伦没有理会他，径直向厨房走去。餐台上摆满了各种他叫不上名字的陌生物件，很多看上去像是异域的食物。他其实并没有什么兴趣，现在他唯一想做的事情就是赶紧从这个奇怪的梦境中醒来，时间很紧迫，一分钟都耽误不得。  
他看到一个立起来的架子上似乎悬挂着几把刀，便随手抄起了一把看上去锋利些的——他觉得自己一直没能从梦中醒来是因为身体的感官这段日子越发迟钝了，他确实很久都没有体会到什么痛感了，刚好不慎长长的腿又需要切了，或许这份痛觉可以帮助他回到现实。  
“喂诶诶诶——你干嘛啊你……”  
吉克看到艾伦拎着刀过来，径直在他身边抽出一张椅子坐下，吓得大叫起来，一边撤着轮椅远离这个阴着脸的男人。  
艾伦没有理会他，只是盯着明晃晃的锋利刀刃，一个月前，他曾亲手砍断了自己的左腿，这段时间为了躲避马莱医生的复查，他一直克制着自己的修复力，不想却在昨晚的安眠中失了控。  
“艾伦！艾伦——你快下来啊！哎哎哎——你要干什么？你冷静啊你！”吉克还在大叫，一时间不知是该阻止眼前行动诡异的男人，还是该立马扭头逃跑。  
男人目测了一下断肢创面长长的区域，果断按着刀刃切下去，鲜血瞬间涌了出来。  
“哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊———”  
钻心的疼痛顿时溢满了他的神志，大叫出来的却是另一旁坐在轮椅中慌乱失措的男人。吉克大概本想着推着轮椅后撤，但一不留神动作变形，连人带轮椅直接仰翻在地面上。  
“艾伦——你快下来啊！痛死了啊啊啊啊——”  
过了好一会儿，艾伦才打开房门，还在不满地抱怨着，“……不是说了不到十二点不要叫我起床吗？大清早的嚷嚷什么，烦死了……”  
他揉着眼睛，慢悠悠地走下楼，但立刻就清醒过来了——他看到吉克躺在地上捂着脚，语无伦次地嗷嗷嚎着，而另一个男人一边自残一边发出低声呜咽——他顿时睡意全无。  
“我艹，你们到底在干嘛……”他低声骂了句。

他犹豫了一秒，先上前扶起了吉克，把他安顿好，又去另一边查看刚刚放下刀子的男人。  
“他……他就是一个疯子……你快，快先把刀拿开……”吉克还在一旁气喘吁吁地骂着。  
“你在干什么？”艾伦取走了刀子，望着椅子上在剧痛中急喘的男人，心里却比哥哥镇静许多，甚至觉得自己跟这个才相识的男人反而有种强烈的情绪共通。  
“你为什么要这么做？”他跪在地上又问了一遍。  
男人依然没有回答，独留的一只眼透过凌乱的散发发出冰冷的光。  
艾伦觉得身上一阵不舒服，顿了片刻，打算先帮他料理伤口，可一低头就看见地上一滩黑乎乎的血泊，里面散布着几块死肉，显然是男人刚刚一片片削下来的。  
他腹中顿时开始翻江倒海，眼前也冒起了金星，一整天没怎么吃东西，他呜啦一下吐了一地的酸水，胃里瞬间被掏空了。

5  
一声尖锐的门铃打破了屋内好不容易才酝酿起来的平和氛围。  
刚刚三个人不知花了多久才各自平静下来一起围坐到餐桌边。突然流落到这个世界的艾伦终于接受了眼前这个醒不来的梦境；兄弟俩，特别是吉克，也终于接受了那个怪异的男人跟自己共处一个屋檐下——一切都多亏原本就存在于这里的艾伦的调和，虽然他日常性子闷得很，但对于此类诡异的事件却有着惊人的耐受力，他并不排斥那个很可能来自“异世界”的男人，相反还对他身上蕴藏的危险性满是憧憬。  
在场唯一四肢健全的男人把门打开，一个金发小伙子露出了脸，热情地跟他打了声招呼。  
“嗨，艾伦，你终于回来了，好久不见，之前我还以为你暑假不回家了呢……”  
“阿明，你怎么来了……”  
“诶，不是你让我来的吗？”  
阿明径直走进屋，艾伦疑惑地把门关上，又回望了一眼表情有些古怪的哥哥，就立刻明白一定是吉克冒充他把自己的好友叫来的。他没有计较太多就把阿明带到了餐厅。  
“吉克哥哥好！”阿明热情地打了声招呼，转头又看见正埋头喝汤的长发男人，顿时怔住了，回头瞅了瞅自己的发小，发现这两人的身形简直相像得难以分辨，“呃这位是？”  
吉克只是冲他耸肩摆了摆手，一句话没说，流露出一副无奈的样子。  
“昨天我碰到他晕在路边，就把他带回来了，他好像什么都想不起来了……”艾伦坦诚地说，“哦对，他也叫艾伦……”  
“啊你好啊，另一个艾伦……”看到那个男人似乎并不想理他，阿明尴尬地笑了笑，“初次见面，我叫阿明。”  
男人闻声抬起头，像见到了什么让人吃惊的事一样愣住了。他眯起了独眼用力盯着瘦弱的金发男人，一言不发。  
“诶？怎么了，你们找我有什么事吗……”阿明在他的审视下突然感到头皮发麻，微弱地看了看身旁的好友。  
吉克清了下嗓子，坐得端正了些，推着轮椅离开了餐桌，“阿明，其实是我找你，你过来下，艾伦你也来，啊我不是说你……”他又转向了餐桌边的冷脸男人，“我在叫我弟弟艾伦，您吃好了可以上楼歇会儿，考虑到您的身体状况，还是多休息为好……”  
吉克招呼着自己的弟弟和他的好友进了楼下的房间。阿明离开餐桌时依然感觉到那男人的冰冷的目光在追随着自己，简直如芒在背。  
的确，“陌生的”艾伦盯了他很久——尽管这个阿明穿着打扮都与他所熟知的那个大相径庭，但是那副长相简直一模一样。

“……这么说，他果然是某个平行时空的另一个艾伦了？”阿明手托着下巴，若有所思。  
“正是。”吉克肯定道。  
这一时空的这一艾伦沉默着，刚刚吉克噼里啪啦一通话他都没好好听，其实他哥哥平时讲话他也总是一耳进一耳出的，可这会儿他很纳闷阿明居然会跟他对上电波。  
“你们都在一本正经地胡说些什么啊……”他坐在角落里嘀咕了一句，“还有你能不能先把那玩意儿放下？”  
吉克撇了撇嘴，他的轮椅正对着门口，怀里抱着他们父亲好多年都没动过的猎枪。  
“那不行，刚刚那人你也见到了，万一他等下拎着刀闯进来怎么办？”  
“……”  
阿明尴尬地笑了两声，不知该如何回应。  
“怎么可能嘛……”  
“怎么不可能？你看看他那副模样，又瘸腿又瞎眼的，他在自己的世界里一定过得很凄惨，性格都扭曲了……所以当他看到这个世界的自己——也就是你——过得很幸福，肯定就想取而代之，你没看过《彗星来的那一夜》吗？要我说昨晚你真不该理他，幸好他晕倒了，万一他遇到你的时候意识清醒着，然后因为嫉妒你的幸福生活，再悄默声杀了你，自己伪装成出了车祸的你……最后就可以光明正大地代替你在这个世界里生存了……他就是想要偷走你的人生……”  
“……我的人生有什么好偷的？”  
“因为你很幸福啊！”  
“我哪里幸福了……”  
艾伦的腔调冷淡得如死水，吉克一下子被呛住了，愣了好一会儿。  
“因为……因为有很多人爱你啊，至少你有一个爱你的好哥哥。”  
艾伦低头沉默了下来，过了好一会儿才开口，“你怎么确定他没有……”  
“他……他要是有的话会不说吗？”  
艾伦沉吟着，“如果他想要被人爱的话，那就给他好了，他要是想要我的人生，就给他好了……”  
“艾伦！你怎么能这么想，他来就是想要偷走你的人生的，他会杀了你的……”  
“他为什么非要杀了我……既然你们都知道这个世界有两个我存在了，那还谈什么取代不取代的？”艾伦平静地看着吉克，“况且，你怎么就能肯定他是另一个平行世界的我呢？”  
“因为……”吉克的声音越来越小，“因为电影里就是这么演的……”  
“艾伦，平行时空是真的有可能存在的。”缩在另一角落的阿明终于开口，艾伦立刻转向了他。  
突然被好友委以信任的眼神，阿明反而有点局促不安了，“就……'薛定谔的猫'你总听过的嘛，盒子里的猫可生可死，分别存在于互不干扰的两个平行时空，只有在你打开盒子的瞬间，我伴随着你这一动作的实现和选择，现实才坍缩成了一种，就是你看到的结果。”  
“对，他说的一点也没错。”吉克在一旁附和着。  
“那既然互不干扰，我和他为什么又会相遇？或者说，他是如何进入我们这个世界的？”  
“我查过天象了，昨天有一颗叫‘比利’的彗星擦过地球，距离很近，只有……”吉克自顾自地说，“呃我也忘了，反正电影里都是这样演的……”  
“……”艾伦没有理会他，接着看着阿明。  
“当然，天体运动带来的引力干扰这种事不太好说……正常情况下，多个平行时空互不干扰，但也可能有某些偶发事件引起时空扭曲，使不同的平行世界产生相干，形成空间裂缝，那你就有机会通过这个裂缝，进入其他的平行世界，当然也就有机会遇到那个世界的另一个你……”  
“那这个裂缝又在哪呢？”艾伦将信将疑。  
“这个当然没有人能说清楚，只能说理论上，多世界诠释是有其合理性的，”阿明摇了摇头，“话说你是在哪里遇到他的？”  
“就家附近，应该是希尔斯波尔山那边吧……昨天晚上山雾很大，有一段路出奇的黑，我只能打着远光开得很慢，结果他就躺在路中间……”艾伦难得地认真解释起来，心里有种抑制不住的兴奋，“回想起来，那一片地带真是格外黑……正常情况即便深夜也不可能那么黑的……”  
“那……搞不好在那里真的存在一个空间裂缝……”阿明打开电脑，紧锁着眉头查了起来。  
“可如果那里有裂缝的话，为什么我就不会进入他的世界呢？”  
“因为裂缝的开启是有时限的吧，他可能就是在那开启时不小心掉落到这个世界的。比如虫洞，可能就散布就在我们四周，存在于量子泡沫中，只是很难被观察到，当然虫洞大小也仅限于量子领域，但也可能有某些物质可以将它放大，从而形成一个巨大的虫洞，如果存在某种负质量的物质就可以中和虫洞产生的超强立场，使之维持开启状态，那样的话就可以进行时空穿梭了……不过要捕捉这种东西的话，目前也只停留在理论探讨的层面了。”阿明嘴上小声念着，依然盯着电脑屏幕。  
“虫洞？”艾伦听说过这个概念，但并不怎么了解，只知道大约是连接两个时空的隧道，“可无论如何，时空裂缝为什么会开启呢？”  
“所以我说是彗星啊彗星……”吉克终于插了进来。  
“你闭嘴，不许提你的彗星了……”艾伦无情地打断了他。  
“其实也说不好，”阿明中肯地说道，一脸的严肃，“如果目前科学上可以解释的话，那人不就可以随意进行时空穿梭、空间瞬移了？反正时空扭曲交错这种事都是有时限的，时间过了一切就都恢复正常了，所以即便它时常发生在我们生活里，我们也未必能觉察到。不过，你说你在发现他时周围环境显得很反常，是不是表明那时时空交错还没有停止呢？而你没有发生什么异常，可能只是没有触碰到时空裂缝的边界而已……或许你不该把他带回来的，艾伦……是你把他拖拽到了这个世界中，如果你只是把他扔在原地，等到各个平行时空退相干，他自然就会在自己的世界中醒来了……”  
“可是无论如何，不管他是不是另一个世界的我，只要他能来到这个世界，对他来说就已经很好了吧？”艾伦低下头默默说道，对另一个艾伦产生了奇妙的同情，“他看上去……在那个世界过得真的很不幸，比我要不幸很多……”  
“所以你打算怎么着？”吉克试探性地挑了下眉。  
“我觉得，反正他也不会打扰到我，就让他在这个世界平平安安地过下去吧……”  
“那怎么行？”吉克突然急了起来，“你看看他那个性子脾气，可能还有暴力倾向，再跟他待在一起我就要精神衰弱了……而且他留在这里的话，那跟你还是不是同一个人啊？我要不要认这个弟弟啊？爸爸要不要认这个儿子啊？我们要不要尽到抚养的责任啊……”  
“你闭嘴，吉克……”  
“其实这些的确需要考虑，”阿明依然很严肃，“而且如果那个世界中突然没了他这个人，可能也会发生剧变的，大概还会分裂出新的世界，这又会产生很复杂的问题……”  
“但是既然各个平行时空通常情况下互不干扰，我为什么要去操其他世界的心？”  
“可是你没有考虑他本人的意愿啊。”阿明抬起头认真地看着他，艾伦突然愣住，垂下了脑袋。  
“依我看，他要是没想偷走你人生的坏心眼，那就找机会把他送回去吧……”吉克一字一句地说。  
“你说得倒容易……”艾伦没好气地答了句。  
吉克把目光转向了阿明，阿明摇了摇头表示无能为力，“我说过了，这个太复杂了，只能说在量子物理领域，存在多世界诠释的可能性，但并不表示人类已经可以随意穿梭时空了，不然也不会有那么多人把诸如此类的事件称为超自然了……”  
“那我们就去探索超自然的手段吧，”吉克突然拍了下手，一脸笃定，看看阿明又看看艾伦，“我们还可以去找一个人……”  
头顶一阵玻璃砸碎似的巨响传来，打断了吉克的话，他蹭地一下竖起了枪管。  
“你冷静点……”艾伦吼了他一句。  
听声音大概是从正上方的卧室里传来的。  
艾伦小心又迅速地上了楼，只见男人瘫坐在卧室的地上，拿着一张相片默不作声，拐杖倒在一边，地上砸碎了一个相框——那本是艾伦的妈妈专门给他布置的照片墙上的，看样子那男人是在拿拐杖去够顶端的相片时不慎弄坏的。  
艾伦慢慢走近，发现男人手里那张相片是高中时期某次文化节上妈妈给他拍的，上面的他穿了一身狗狗的玩偶套装——他本是不情愿的——而那男人的视线似乎只聚焦在照片左上角的两个小小的人影：一个戴黑框眼镜的金发男孩，和一个哥特风打扮、画着浓妆的少女。  
“她是谁……”  
男人低声问道，声音有些发涩，艾伦走近了才发现，那人的手也在颤抖着。

6  
几个人又一起围坐在餐厅里，低沉着脸的男人手里还攥着那张照片。  
“所以，你是认识她的对吧？你也认识我，你第一眼见到我就觉得很奇怪了，”阿明在他身边细心地询问，“应该说，你觉得我们跟你认识那两人十分相像，是不是？”  
男人依然一言不发，还在盯着照片里的人影。  
“你大概是惊讶为什么从昨晚醒来到现在遇到的人都是曾经熟悉的面孔、如今却换了模样和身份吧？”坐在对面的艾伦开口说，“就这么告诉你吧，我们也觉得很奇怪，还讨论了下，都觉得你和我可能就是不同平行世界的同一个人。”  
男人终于抬起了眼，严肃地看着他。  
“艾伦！你别说出来……”吉克急忙打断弟弟的话，不停地给他使着眼色。  
艾伦瞥了他一眼，继续对另一个艾伦解释起来，“我、还有他们，无论是长相还是姓名都与你那个世界的一模一样，对不对？”  
“艾伦！”吉克如果此时能站起来，恨不得直接上去捂了弟弟的嘴。  
“这有什么不能说的……”艾伦冲着吉克嘀咕着。  
“为什么会这样？”男人终于开口。  
“大概就是发生了时空扭曲吧……具体让阿明给你解释吧，你应该‘认识’他的，对吧？”  
男人点了点头。

阿明把他们刚刚商讨得出的结论又给“外来的”艾伦复述了一遍，这个无意中流落到时空边缘跌下去的人面色越发凝重，显然是相信了他们的说辞。  
“我得回去……”听完，他沉默了一会儿，开口说。  
“你看嘛，”吉克拍了下手，“我就说人家想回去嘛，人家的世界需要他……”  
“闭嘴，你就会嚷嚷……”艾伦又骂了句。  
“所以我该怎么回去？”男人发问。  
众人又沉默了。的确，他们没人知道。  
“这个确实很困难，而且就算再找到时空的裂缝，也很难保证会回到同一个时间、同一个地点、同一个世界……毕竟我们从生下来就在不停做选择，每一个重大抉择都会影响平行宇宙的形成……”阿明小声说了句，仿佛是在道歉。  
男人没有回应，脑袋垂得越来越低，隐约能瞧见零落的长发间，他的嘴唇在颤抖。  
看见男人低落的样子，阿明又试图安慰起来，“当然，也不是每个选择都会分裂出新的平行世界吧，如果把人为的操纵控制在最小范围内，回到同一个世界也还是合乎规律的……”  
“那么这又要如何操作呢？”艾伦幽幽地问了句。  
众人再度面面相觑。  
“诶你们别都看我啊……我就是偶尔看过相关科普而已，又不是量子物理学博士，我才是个大一的学生，你们别指望太多……”阿明在众人殷切的目光中连连退却。  
“依我看……”吉克刚一开口，艾伦就立马瞪了他一眼，可身为兄长的男人这次没有退缩，“我说我有办法呢，你老是让我闭嘴……”  
“那你说啊……”  
“我的意思是，既然这个是超自然的事件，我们不妨就从超自然的力量着手考虑……”  
“你还是闭嘴吧……”  
“艾伦，你先别着急，”阿明拦住了艾伦，“哥哥你继续说吧，我也想听听。”  
“谢谢。嗯我就是说，之前你们班那个哥特小姑娘不是整天净捣鼓魔法啊咒语啊这些东西嘛，或许她能提供点新的思路……”  
艾伦和阿明瞬间都无语了，阿明甚至还为自己刚刚试图替吉克说公道话而忏悔。  
“诶你们别这副反应嘛……有时候这种神秘力量很管事的……”  
“你们说的就是这个女孩，对吗？”安静了很久的男人终于开口，他的手点了点相片中的少女。  
“嗯。”艾伦简短地回答。  
“她到底是谁？”  
“都跟你说了，就是我一个同学。”艾伦似乎还在极力回避着这个话题，阿明也为难地偷偷瞟了他一眼。  
“你刚刚没告诉我名字，如果没猜错的话，她叫三笠，对吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“她在哪？”  
“早搬家了……”  
“诶诶诶，艾伦，啊我不是叫你，弟弟，”吉克望着男人，仿佛终于抓住了一棵救命稻草，“这位艾伦先生，您也对我的提议感兴趣，对不对？你也相信这股神秘力量的对不对？”  
男人犹豫了一阵，点了点头，“我相信。所以她在哪？”  
“都跟你说了搬家了，早没联系了……”  
“诶诶搬家了也没关系，我还有办法联系到她啊！”吉克重重的拍了下桌子，吓了阿明一跳。  
“哈？”  
“正好我跟阿克曼红茶馆有生意上的往来，他们刚刚从我这定了一批货需要送过去……”  
“你一咖啡豆供应商跟人家红茶馆有啥关系……”  
“红茶生意我也做啊！真是的，我平时跟你说话，你从来都不听……”吉克又真诚地望向来自“异世界”的艾伦，“这次你可以跟我们一起去送货，他们家就住在北边P市，才十个小时不到的车程，咱们等会儿就出发，我脚伤了正好让我弟弟开车。”  
“……你脚伤了就老实在家呆着，恢复好了再工作，我又不是给你干苦力的……”  
“不行啊，这批货很急，不准时送到她哥要杀了我的……”吉克恳求地瞅了眼弟弟，都没好意思说这批货他早都拖了俩月了。

“那好，你们先去找三笠，我这两天先在家里再查些资料，有问题随时联系我。”  
阿明把电脑收进了背包，随后便离开了。  
吉克也招呼催促着弟弟赶紧去打点三人的行李，装载积压在库房里的红茶。很快，他们就又一起挤到了车里——尽管坐在驾驶座上的艾伦心里极度不情愿，动作犹豫着迟迟都没能打着车子。  
“艾伦，你不要总是这么阴着脸……”一个人独揽后座的吉克向前探着身子，猛然意识到前排两个同名的男人脸上都摆着一样的表情。  
“呃，我在说我弟弟呢……”他冲副驾上的男人说了句，“不过你们俩重名叫起来还挺麻烦的，还是得有个区分……你今年多大了？”  
“十九。”男人低沉地答了句。  
“真看不出来……呃，我是说，虽然你俩同岁，但你看上去比较成熟，我就叫你大艾伦吧，”他又扭头面向自己的弟弟，“那你就是小艾伦。”  
“你才小呢，恶心死了……”驾驶座上的男人小声骂了句。  
“哪里恶心了？这不很可爱嘛？”  
“我们俩明明一样大……”  
“那人家看上去比你沉稳嘛……”  
艾伦回头白了他一眼，吉克缩回了座位，两人没再说话。  
他又在方向盘上伏了一会儿，突然转头面对另一个艾伦。  
“你……真的有这么深的执念吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，你真的……一定要回到那个世界吗？”  
“是的。”副驾座上的男人坚定地回答。  
艾伦没再多说，顿了片刻就发动了车子。

7  
“……不，我就要跟你睡……”吉克半卧着，健全的那条腿垂在床边。  
“我才不跟你睡……”小艾伦还在帮他收拾行李，愤愤地嘟囔，“小时候全家一起度假跟你挤过一张床之后我就发誓再也不要跟你睡了……”  
出发得太晚，他们没法在一天之内赶到P市，天黑之后就随便找了家汽车旅馆住下。  
“那你也不能挤人家嘛，人家是客人，你让人好好休息……”  
“没关系，不用顾虑我，我打个地铺睡地上就可以，我都习惯了。”另一边大艾伦默默说道。  
“不、不用客气，”吉克又转向了弟弟，嗓门提高了许多，“而且你还得来照顾我这个伤号呢……”  
“那人家就不需要照顾吗？”  
“没关系，我不需要，你们不用操心。”  
“你看看人家都说了不需要你照顾，你别瞧不起人家好嘛……”  
“你还好意思说，看看人家看看你……”  
“那我刚刚受伤还在痛嘛……”  
“你痛的话自己呆一张床不是更舒服？”  
大艾伦本来还多说了两句，但立刻就被淹没在哥俩的吵吵嚷嚷中。  
后来耶格尔兄弟终于各退一步作出妥协——他们决定把房间内的两张床拼接在一起，三个人一起躺还能更宽敞。

那晚很早吉克就传出了鼾声，睡在中间的小艾伦被两张床的接缝弄得很不舒服，加上右耳边震天响的呼噜声，他更加睡不着了。  
“那个……你是不是也没睡着呢？”深夜，他小声问了句，本没期待背对他侧躺着的大艾伦回答，那男人却低沉地应了一声。  
“真是抱歉，我哥很吵吧，打扰你了……”  
“没关系，这两天我过得已经很舒服了……”  
“唉，反正我所在的世界你也看到了，就是这样，从小到大都是这样，很烦，对吧？”  
“没有，挺好的，我是说真的。”  
小艾伦犹豫了一会儿，问道，“对了，一直没有问你……你所在的世界，是怎样的呢？”  
大艾伦没再出声了。  
“抱歉，你要是不想说也没关系，我也就是随口问问……看样子，你在那边也不好过，嗯？”  
“没事，每个人都有自己的路嘛，对于我所在的世界，你不知道的话更好……”  
“为什么？”  
“就像你说的，我在那边不太好过……你的话就幸福多了……”  
“那你为什么一定要回去呢？”  
男人过了会儿才反问道，“如果是你呢？当某一天你突然从这个世界中掉落出去，你也会想要回来的，对吗？”  
“我……”小艾伦突然犹豫了起来，“我不能确定……说实话，刚刚知道可能存在平行世界的时候，我真的很想要逃离，如果能找到时空的裂缝，我真的想去另一个世界……”  
“为什么？”  
“因为……我只是觉得自己现在的生活很无趣……”他渐渐敞开了心扉，“每天都是这么叽叽喳喳的，多的是无聊的人在说无聊的事情，无论到哪里都是一成不变的……我也跟他们一样……我们就好像是被关在高墙里的弱小生物，闷得透不过气，又怎么都逃不出去，走到哪里都是围城中的腐烂的味道……”  
另一个男人默默听着，没有打断，也没有回应。  
“……昨天吉克还在跟我说，说你想要偷走我的人生……其实当时我第一反应是，如果真的存在这种可能性，我倒是真想跟你互换人生……”  
“……”  
“可能每个人都对自己的人生有所不满吧，我也很想尝试下另外一种人生，无论是怎样的。因为我真的好奇，想知道你的世界究竟是怎样的，也会忍不住去想，如果把我放在同样的境遇下会如何选择……”  
“你不会想要我的人生的……”  
“为什么？”  
“看我现在这副样子你难道会羡慕吗？”  
“如果我在你的位置，未必会走到这步啊……”  
“你以为我是因为意外才受伤的吗？”  
“那难不成还是你自残……”小艾伦怔住了，他想到了男人今早在餐厅里的举动，胃里又不禁泛起了酸水。  
“其实我也可以理解你……”男人沉默了很久才开口，“因为我也曾这么想过……觉得自己的生活无聊透了，而我的人生，是真的面临着一堵高墙，从出生起就是那样……”  
“那话又说回来了，既然如此你又为什么一定要回去呢？”  
他隐约听见男人背对着他叹了口气。  
“因为那是属于我的地方，那里有我在乎的人……”男人突然有些哽住，“算了，不多提了……我只是想跟你说，你应该更珍惜现在的日子，去爱你身边的人，不要像我一样……”  
小艾伦若有所思，好像在某一刹那共通了男人的情绪。他沉默了半晌，突然岔开了话题，“你说，如果我们各自属于不同的平行时空，那我们两个还算是同一个人吗？”  
“你说什么？”  
“关于你的世界，我什么都不知道，也不了解你都经历过什么，当然就没办法揣测你所有在我看来很怪异的举动，这样的话，其实咱们就是完全不同的两个人……可不知道为什么，我又觉得自己内心深处可以感到一些你的感受，也相信你的选择……这样来看，我又觉得我们共享了一部分灵魂……”  
男人没有说话，默默地把小艾伦的倾诉都放进了心里。如今可以与来自另一个时空的另一个自己敞开心扉，他意外地没有感到排斥，反而有了种奇妙的慰藉，或许正像他所说的，他们拥有完全不同的人生，却有一股奇异的联结存在着，所以对于另一世界的自己，他们只有信任，而不会干扰。  
“我知道我们现在所处的人生都是自己所有选择累加的结果，但如果有机会让你重新选择一次，你还会选择现在的人生吗？”过了很久，小艾伦又问了句。  
“会。”男人答得斩钉截铁，“既然你说了，我们现在的人生都是自己选择的结果，那么在这个时刻来问我这个问题，我自然也没办法放下我如今在乎的人和事。我的人生不存在任何如果的假设，每个人生来都会有些约束的，但我们依然可以在其中做出最大程度的自由选择，我走到今天，也都是自己的意愿。不过，如果能见到你在自己的世界里过得开心，能享受到很多我无福消受的东西，我也真的从心底感到欣慰……”  
小艾伦顿了片刻，“你的身边，也有个叫三笠的女孩子吗？”  
男人犹疑了一下，嗯了一声。  
“你答应我哥的提议，并不是真的认可他，你只是想去见她，对吗？”  
男人没出声。  
“我可以知道你们的故事吗？你们……是恋人吗？”  
“不是。”男人叹了口气，“我们的故事也没什么好说的……”  
“那你为什么这么执着地想见她呢？”  
男人犹豫了下，他本不想多谈这个话题，但如果面对的是另一自己的话，他反而觉得顾虑少了些，感觉就算不提，他们也能依稀猜得对方的想法。  
“我只是……只是想看看她在这里过得好不好……”  
“她……她应该挺好的……”小艾伦支吾着，“但你这么在意，是因为她在那边过得不好吗？”  
男人深吸了一口气，“她会好的。”  
小艾伦翻了个身，本还想问问另一个自己在那个世界是不是有什么遗憾，但看到男人落寞的背影却止住了。  
“那你呢？”男人反问了句，“你看上去也一直在回避这个话题，好像很抗拒去见她这事……”  
“我……”小艾伦觉得他们的某些感受和想法似乎真的可以共通，一下子被“自己”戳穿还有点羞耻，“我们之前闹过一点矛盾……准确来说，我惹她伤心了，所以有点没脸见她……”  
“你们……是恋人吗？”  
“不是。”  
他们陷入了尴尬的寂静，房间里只有吉克渐渐平缓的鼾声。  
“……你有没有想过，”小艾伦率先开口，“既然一个人的每个抉择都有可能分裂出新的平行世界，那两个人在不同的时空再度相遇的概率有多大？我们在不同的时空为同一人而困扰的概率又有多大？”  
“……我不想考虑这么复杂的问题，只要珍惜自己的现有就好……”  
“你真的做到了吗？”  
小艾伦的问题让男人毫无防备地怔住了，他心头突然一绞，不知该如何回答，憋了很久只反问了句，“那你呢？你又是怎么惹她伤心的？”  
“我……”小艾伦语塞，“其实也没什么，就是一些小孩子之间的无聊矛盾，蠢死了……现在想想也不是什么大事……应该……”  
“那你这次见她，打算怎么做呢？”  
小艾伦顿了顿，“我也不知道……总之到时候再说吧，今天太晚了，而且……这个床缝硌得我脊椎好难受……”  
“那我跟你换位置吧，”大艾伦说着便坐起身，“没关系，比这更难受的地方我都呆过……”

8  
换了位置后，艾伦也并没有舒服很多，他一直睡不着，直到睡在中间的男人也传来了均匀的呼吸声，他的思绪都还在漫无目的地飘荡着。  
刚刚他跟另一个自己讲起她，总觉得很奇怪，好像这个名字已经被埋进了遥远的过去，猛一提起，就又把他好不容易调整平稳的情绪打乱了。  
他们是高中同学，关系本来说不上多近，他早先连她名字都没问过，就记得班上有个一身哥特风打扮的东洋混血姑娘，怪异得很，平时不爱讲话，一开口就是各种莫名其妙的玄乎玩意儿。后来因为他跟学校里出了名的bad boy打了一架，无意中替她和阿明出了头，三个人才渐渐熟了起来——准确来说，他是被那两人缠上的——虽然他们自己都觉得彼此性格各不相同，可日子久了也慢慢养成了相处的默契。再后来升入三年级，阿明一边要参加各类学科竞赛，一边又要准备升学申请，三人之间的来往就越来越少了，而他俩——两个被人群遗忘、又对生活无所期待的人就这样被现实推搡着挤到了一起。  
其实他俩也并不是很聊得来，可对于彼此都有种惊人的忍耐力。她总是在搞些神神叨叨的暗黑魔法，正是如此她才常常被同学们叫怪胎，可他却没那么排斥——当然也不会感兴趣——甚至还放任她给自己取了个“黑暗骑士”的羞耻外号；而他则是同学中更不起眼的普通人，平日里一副少言寡语、对什么都无精打采的样子，她却总能耐心地倾听他的每一句话、每一个怪异的想法，哪怕有时两人都只是待在自己的频道里自说自话，却也意外地舒服自在。  
他还记得两年前的夏末，高中生涯的最后一个暑假就要结束了，两个对未来还毫无规划的人一起呆在冷饮店，对着橱窗外灰色的街道，听着店里刨冰机嗡嗡的噪音和店里来了又去的客人的嘈杂交谈，就这样并排坐了一下午。她点了一份覆盆子刨冰，他点了一份草莓冰淇淋，却都没怎么吃，大部分时间里他们就发着呆，一起看着碗中的冰淇淋渐渐化成汤——这是他的癖好，或许她本身并不喜欢，却总是陪他一起干这种蠢事。他那天的心情并不好，刚刚因为升学问题跟家人吵了一架，虽然他们对他没什么期许，他对自己也没什么期许，可只要提到这个事情就总是有种莫名的焦虑压在心头——他只是想逃离这个地方，去哪都行。  
“你怎么都不说话了？”  
他放下汤匙，小声问了句。她有点惊讶，也放下了勺子，疑惑地看着他。他找她出来，不过是因为当下这个时点，唯有她不会问他对于未来的长远规划，可真的坐在一起时，这种缄默的压抑反而更让他难受。  
“你想让我说什么？”她问。  
“随便说点什么……你最近又在研究什么咒语了？”他低着头嘟囔。  
“我还以为你一直都不爱听我说这些……”她也低着头，“我看你今天好像很低落，就没有……”  
“没有啊……我哪有低落……”他猛地抬起头注视着她，感到自己从未这么近距离地观察过她的五官。她浓重怪异的妆容下有一双小鹿一样的清澈的眼睛，覆盆子果酱在她嘴唇上留下鲜红的印迹，她的神情显出了与往日不同的单纯与稚气。  
他看着，突然心生了一阵莫名的喜爱，忍不住伸出手帮她把嘴角残留的果酱擦去。他的手指刚触碰上她的皮肤，女孩就下意识向后躲闪了一下，他的动作骤然停住。  
他们顿时都有些难为情，说不上来到底为什么，却不约而同地红了脸。  
那天他们就这样安安静静地各自回去了，而后她还是时常同他谈些古怪的话题，他也依然是那副不冷不热的样子，好像这段插曲没发生过一样——但它又切实发生了，一直萦绕在两人看似一切如常的往来中，不知不觉间，他们便越靠越近了。他们从不会谈论毕业后的打算，可他的心里却不知从什么时候开始就多了一分念想，会去想她之后会选择哪里的学校，也会想着以后的人生中有她或没她会有怎样的区别。他不知道她是如何去想的，只是一直将这种飘忽的念头虚掩着，仿佛一个不可告人的秘密。  
后来是为什么无疾而终了呢？  
大概是从那天开始吧……那个午后他们一起呆在天台——本是根本不会有人注意的地方，她第一次跟他谈起了大学的选择、未来的的打算，他也出奇地没有感到厌烦，反而期待她继续说下去，期待她能说出他想要的答案。可只要不谈及那些奇奇怪怪的黑魔法，她讲话就总是畏畏缩缩、吞吞吐吐的，她支吾了半天才对他说出了一句感谢，说谢谢他在所有人都无视她的时候能耐心地听完她每一句话。  
他转头看了眼她的侧颜，她也回望，一瞬间仿佛回到了那个夏日午后，他觉得她的眼神亮极了，那副面庞也在阳光下变得那么美好。  
他一冲动便伸手抚了上去，她也没再躲闪，他越靠越近，她闭上了眼，面颊毫毛上的细汗亮晶晶的……  
可惜那个动作没能继续下去，突然就被天台楼梯间铁门的吱呀一响打断了。  
一个好事的女同学走出来，刚好瞧见了这幕。她虽然当场没说什么，但第二天，他们天台“私会”的故事就被添枝加叶地传遍了整个校园。人们嘲讽着两个loser王八看绿豆，他们也根本没有与人分辩的能力。有天她悄悄地把他约到一间空教室，眼角挂着泪，问他到底该怎么办，他看着她哭有些难过，不自觉地便搂住了她，但立刻就被埋伏在门口的好事者闯入打断。他立马推开了她，丝毫不留情面，几个讥笑的男同学在一旁起哄，在越发激烈的污言秽语中，她沉默着，只是一脸惊诧、不可思议地望着他，眼神里充满了质问。直到她哭着跑出教室，他都没能为她开口辩解。  
从那之后，他们就几乎没再说过话。他也思考过很久自己那天为什么会把她推开、为什么不替她说话，他知道自己显然是不对的，却又不敢去直视这个错误以及内心深处对她复杂的情愫。他总以为两人的时间还很多，他还可以在以后的日子里细细梳理，慢慢解释，直到某天她悄无声息地搬走了——没告诉任何同学，也没留下任何讯息，在毕业前两个月突然就跟家人搬离了这个小镇——他才意识到，自己或许真的再没说清楚的机会了。

他躺在床上叹了口气，转而又在想身旁的另一个自己会不会听到。他猜，或许在那个世界里，三笠也该是与那个自己有着深刻羁绊的人吧，听上去也是个有点悲伤的故事……他们在不同的平行时空里依然会相遇，这算是一种命运吗？所以另一个自己即便转换了时空也还是想要寻找她的影子……  
他不能确定，只觉得有一股相似的歉疚堵在心头。明天不出意外就会见到她，越是迫近，他就越是手足无措。  
他不知自己那晚纠结了多久才睡去，也不知道究竟有没有真的睡去，第二天一早，他还是被吉克大喊大叫的吵醒的——因为他哥哥一醒来冷不丁地瞅见换了位置的大艾伦的脸和残缺的身体，瞬间吓得魂都飞了。

9  
吉克在后座絮絮叨叨了一路，不停地说着昨晚梦见自己的弟弟突然消失了，再次现身就变残废了……艾伦本来听着就心烦意乱，加上驾驶疲劳，完全没有做好准备的情况下就抵达了阿克曼红茶馆。三笠一般暑假期间会在红茶馆帮忙，如果当真要见到她，他依旧没想好该如何开口，又该说些什么。  
艾伦把吉克搬下车，红茶馆的老板、三笠的表哥利威尔已经阴着脸等在一旁了。  
“胡子脸，你还知道送货啊，我以为你现去种树了呢……”  
“你好歹体谅我一下嘛，”吉克瘫在轮椅上，指了指自己的脚，完全不像刚刚在车上时那么生龙活虎，“你看看我现在这个样子，依然身残志坚地给你们送货……”  
“怎么着，难不成蹲厕所的时候不小心崴着了？”  
吉克干笑两声，利威尔白了他一眼，径直去查看装载在车斗里的几袋红茶。  
天热得很，利威尔吩咐了几个伙计去车上卸货，又轻轻招呼了一声，让他们进店签收货单。艾伦又回到车上，一言不发，只是默默地从车窗里打量着店里的情形。  
“怎么了？你还是怕见到她？”副驾上的男人问了句。  
“不是……她好像不在。”艾伦观察了很久，她不在柜台，也没有往来穿梭在店间，看样子，是真的不在。他不知道她最后去了哪所大学，兴许离家很远，暑假没有回来呢？他突然莫名地失落起来。  
身旁的男人察觉出了他的黯然，却没有安慰他，只是说自己在车上坐久了，想下车透透气，艾伦默默点点头答应了他。

男人放开拐杖靠在车身上，望着眼前阿克曼红茶馆的牌匾，看着干净明亮的店面，心里不禁一阵感慨。  
一直停在他们旁边的一辆厢式货车发出阵阵动静，像是在卸货。忽然一个熟悉的声音响起，是个女孩在讲话。  
“……好的，应该都对上了，那后面就辛苦你们啦……”  
“好的没问题。”  
他眯起了眼睛，仔细朝货车的厢门处看。  
一个小姑娘从货车车厢里钻了出来，两手还在拖着一袋面粉，艰难地想要往店里搬。  
“三笠小姐，你就不用帮忙了，回店里休息吧，这些交给我们就可以。”  
“没关系……”女孩还在拼命拖拽着，身上已经沾满了面粉。  
复杂的情绪顿时溢满胸腔，男人像是溺水了一样，一句话也说不出，连呼吸都变得异常困难。他听到身后的车里传出一阵动静，想必车里的男人也留意到了车外的情况。  
女孩听到这边的动静，扭头一瞥。  
她愣住了，出神地盯了靠在车旁的男人好一会儿。他一时不知该如何回应，只勉强挤出了一丝怪异的笑。  
她突然上前迎过来，越靠越近。他也越看越清晰，她跟他的世界中那个同名的少女相比，要瘦弱一些，也矮一些，她穿着简洁的短袖短裤，黑色长发随意地束在脑后。  
她停在了他跟前，惊讶又疑惑地打量着他的面孔，又扫了眼他的断腿。他也细细看着她，她鼻头和脸颊上沾着面粉，额头还冒着汗，碎发一绺一绺的粘在上面。他突然有点不好意思，依然一个字都说不出。  
“你……”她颤抖着嘴唇发出微弱的一声，眼神变得怜悯起来，里面似乎还有泪水打转。  
“……喂，你干什么？”  
车里的男人冷冷地打断了他们。  
女孩陡然浑身一颤，反应过来后向车窗里望去，发现自己旧日的同学就安然地坐在车里，身体完好无损。她意识到了自己刚刚的失态，瞬间有点脸红。  
“怎么……就一年多不见，搞的跟不认识似的……”他沉闷地嘟囔着。  
“不、不是……艾伦……”她低着头支吾地叫了声。  
艾伦扶着方向盘深深吸了口气，终于走下了车，他之前也没想到，跟她的再次见面居然这么猝不及防地发生了。  
“那……这位是？”三笠看着小艾伦，又冲着大艾伦的方向耸了耸脑袋。  
小艾伦一时间不知该如何回答，刚刚三笠靠那个男人那么近时，他猛然泛上了一股无名火。  
“他……说来话长……”  
他躲闪地嘟囔着，抬头一瞥，看到三笠又在端详那男人，眼神里充满了温柔的同情。  
“你别那么近盯着人家……”艾伦一把扯着她的胳膊肘拉她过来，顿了顿，“他就是我们家一伙计，有什么好看的……”  
三笠没有理会旧日好友的解释，直直盯着男人仅有的那只眼，不知是看出了什么，只是微微张着嘴愣着。  
“喂，你想干什么啊……至少先让我们进店坐着啊……”艾伦在一旁又催促了句。  
“哦，哦……”三笠才反应过来，尴尬地冲着大艾伦欠了欠身。  
男人看着眼前陌生又熟悉的女孩，心头一直绞紧着。  
“哥——店里还有没有轮椅呀？他们的伙计里有个残疾人……”女孩转头就冲店里大叫了起来。  
男人瞬间呆住。  
小艾伦走到他身边嘟囔了句，“哎，你别介意，她这人就这样，神经大条，常常说话不过脑子……”  
男人低头笑了下，没有应声。两人一起走进了红茶馆。

“……她跟你的世界里的那个她，是不是很不一样？”两人进店坐了很久，小艾伦开口问。  
“确实不太像，但毕竟才见了一眼……”  
“你觉得咱俩是不是也不太像？”  
“最开始觉得不像，后来觉得也不是不能理解……可能就像你说的，这大概是一种信任吧。”  
“那她在你的世界中，又是怎样的人呢？”  
“她……可能性子更沉稳一点吧，不过……我觉得她在这里的样子也很好……”  
对面的小艾伦望着他，像是从他的眼中望到了什么更深沉的思绪，男人感觉有些不安，急忙躲开了“自己”的对视。  
“你不是说你之前惹她伤心了吗？你有想过怎么跟她解释吗？”  
“我……我也不知道……”轮到小艾伦感到无措了。其实他自认为已经过了最紧张的阶段，她看上去很正常，仿佛之前的一切都没有发生，所以他反而开始怀疑自己的愧疚是否只会欲盖弥彰。  
“话说，她跑到哪里去了？”  
“诶，是啊……”小艾伦抬起头，环视了一下店里，确实没了三笠的影子，她从回到店里后就没再现过身。  
“我看你们刚刚的相处还算自然……就算之前有什么过结，也不是什么太严重的事情吧？”  
“不好说……”  
“有什么不好说的呢？”  
“哎呀，反正就是高中生那点破事儿……没什么大不了的……”他开始有点不耐烦了。  
“既然没什么大不了的，那为什么不去跟她说清楚？”男人一字一句平静地说道，“你要知道，能有时间、有机会、有平静的空间把话说清楚，本身就很幸运了。”  
“哪有那么容易……而且你怎么知道我要跟她说什么……”  
男人向前探了一步身子，用一种异常认真而深沉目光看着对面的“自己”的眼睛，“因为我相信你，也能感受到你的感受……你根本不用顾虑什么，只要坦诚面对自己就好……”  
小艾伦盯了他一会儿，移开了视线，胡乱地搅动起可乐里的冰块，“行了行了，我知道了……你又不是我，别对我指手画脚的……”  
他撇过头漫无目的地望向了路边的街景。

10  
三笠闷声坐在红茶店里屋的休息室，反应过来到底是怎么一回事后，她突然开始无措。自从一年前搬家，她就再也没见过艾伦，跟所有同学也都断了联系，现在回想起最后一段日子里自己受到的冷遇，刹那间她感到了茫然。这一年多的时间，她的生活节奏发生了巨大的变化，她进入了一所离家不远的大学，认识了一些新的同学，虽然关系也没那么近，不过似乎进入大学后大家都是这个样子，每个人都有自己的生活轨迹，多数时候都只是课堂上匆匆打一照面，便也就没那么多人在乎你到底是什么样的人——或许以前大家也是如此，只是她自己一向太在乎了。  
慢慢地，她放弃了哥特这一人设，拆掉了繁琐的链子戒指和配饰，不再穿这种风格的黑衣，也渐渐留起了清爽的长发。现在要是以前的同学见到她，恐怕都得好一会儿才能认出。她本来不觉得自己这样的变化有什么不好，但今天猛一见到艾伦，顿时就像失去了武装一样手足无措——说自己完全放下对他的芥蒂是假的，但在她的设想里，就算再见面，也不该是这样的情景，至少自己不能让对方看扁了。  
她不敢出屋子，刚刚洗完脸还在里面翻箱倒柜找化妆品，可惜她来店里帮忙时向来素面朝天，连只口红都没有预备着。  
“……你怎么还不出去？还有客人要招呼呢……”利威尔经过时往屋里瞅了一眼。  
“你去店里招呼吧，我去后厨……”她小声回答，头也没抬就起身匆匆从他身边溜了过去。利威尔皱了下眉，没再多说什么，默认了她的提议。

“嗨，嗨——”  
三笠埋着头正打算躲进厨房时，有人叫住了她。她回头一看，是吉克。  
“吉克哥哥，你怎么了？”她看着坐在轮椅里的吉克，有点诧异。  
“啊不碍事不碍事，先进去，我有事跟你说。”  
“喂，臭胡子，你要干什么？”利威尔在远处喝斥了一声。  
“哎呀我就跟你妹妹说两句话，你在那儿盯着呢，我又不会把她拐跑，大惊小怪什么……”他没理会利威尔的制止，径直摇着轮椅进了厨房。  
“啊三笠，你最近怎么样啊？一年多没见，你变化还挺大嘛……”  
进屋后，三笠一直不说话，忙着查看正在发酵的面团，听到吉克的话，她还有点不好意思，以前她一直都是以浓重的哥特风打扮示人，虽然她也不知道这样是不是真的好看，但这会儿突然素面朝天见着以前的熟人，感觉就像没穿衣服一样莫名地慌乱。于是她放下了马尾，低头把脸遮得更严实了些。  
“你最后上了哪里的大学啊？一切都还顺利吧？”  
她小声敷衍地答了句，“就在W大……我挺好的，谢谢哥哥。”  
“啊W大挺好啊，艾伦在S大，也不算太远哈哈哈……”  
三笠头埋得更低了，气氛更加尴尬。  
“啊你们俩是不是挺久没见面了，你怎么不出去打个招呼嘛……”  
“我们刚刚在外面打过招呼了。”三笠没看他，认认真真地给发酵好的面团筛上面粉。  
“打过招呼还可以再聊聊天嘛……”  
“聊什么啊？”  
“聊什么都可以啊，一年多没见了，艾伦很想你呢……”  
“您别骗我了，他才不会想我呢……”三笠拿起锋利的剪刀，一道道割开面团的表层，每一下都格外用力，“我们也没什么好聊的……”  
“哎呀，如果你们之前闹了什么矛盾，我替他说声道歉，艾伦一直都很忏悔呢……诶你需要帮忙吗？”  
三笠端着巨大的烤盘向烤箱走去，吉克向前伸了下手，三笠委婉地回绝了，独自将面团放进烤箱中。  
“哥哥你不用说了，你又不知道我们的事情……”三笠合上箱门，声音越来越低，“不对……我们之间本来就没什么事，您想多了……”  
“没什么就更要出去聊聊叙叙旧嘛……”  
“我们关系也没那么要好，您就不要操心了……还有，后厨太热了，您呆着也不舒服，我送您出去吧……”  
“哎哎，你等下……”吉克连忙摇着轮椅躲开，三笠在后面追着，两人一前一后围着案台绕着圈。  
“哎——你等下嘛……”狭小的空间内，吉克行动更不方面，没一会儿就被追上了，“我其实找你最主要的不是这个事……我还有重要的事要跟你商量……”  
“不管是什么重要的事，您直接跟我哥哥商量就好，我也做不了什么主……”三笠推着轮椅就要往门口走。  
“不关他的事……我是说，跟着我们一起来的那个男人，你不觉得奇怪吗？”  
三笠的脚步停下了。  
“你感觉到蹊跷了对吧，不愧是你……”  
“他是谁？”  
“哎嗨，这个真的说来话长了……不过你也觉得他看上去有点眼熟对吧？”他回过头望向三笠，女孩的眼神里充满惊惧，“我想如果是你的话，应该差不多能猜到了吧？”  
“难道说……”三笠还在犹豫，吉克给了她一个鼓励的眼神。  
“难道他是艾伦爸爸的私生子？！因为天生残疾一出生就被抛弃在医院时隔多年回来寻仇的吗？”  
吉克刚要挂起的笑容凝固在半路。  
“你……你……这一年狗血家庭伦理剧看多了吧……你好歹以前是个哥特少女为什么会这么想……太让我失望了……”

吉克把来龙去脉和他们的推理慢慢讲给了三笠，她的反应倒是意外平静，只是低着头背靠在案台上。  
“你们说，他是来自某个平行世界的另一个艾伦？”  
“正是，你的话，应该更容易理解吧？”  
三笠摇了摇头。  
“怎么？你不该这样啊……你以前常提什么召唤什么异世界的骑士什么的，应该更能理解才对啊……”  
三笠没理他，自顾自地收拾起来。  
“……你之前还说艾伦是你的黑暗骑士呢，你说他只是被封印了前世记忆，兴许是这个原因也说不定啊……”  
“别说了！”三笠提高了嗓门，手撑在案台上低着头，沉默了一会儿又抬头严肃地望向吉克，“对不起，哥哥，请不要提过去的事情了，我对那些已经没兴趣了……”  
吉克一脸为难地看着女孩暗淡的眼神，犹豫地说着，“我知道这个听上去就像是胡说八道，最开始我也不敢相信啊，可是怪异的事情就是这么发生了，总得有个解释嘛……”  
“那或许他就是个骗子呢？”三笠轻描淡写地说了句，依旧没看吉克。  
“这……”他顿了顿，“我觉得你内心明明还是有疑虑的对吧？你还是相信我说的，对吧？”  
三笠没出声。  
烤箱里已经渐渐飘出了麦香味。  
“我最开始怀疑过他可能是某个平行时空里过得很不幸的艾伦跑来想要窃取我们的艾伦的人生……如果真是这样，你会接受吗？哪怕你们之间矛盾再深，你也不希望艾伦从这世上凭空消失吧？”  
“这是……不可能发生的。他们俩看上去关系也挺好的……”三笠低声答了句，背对着吉克朝烤箱走去。  
“你还是在乎他的对吧？那你想想，如果那个世界里还有另一个三笠，如果她某天突然失去了艾伦……毫无征兆……她会有什么样的感受，你想过吗？”  
三笠的动作骤停在空中，依然背对着吉克。  
“那你们打算怎么办？”她问。  
“我们打算想办法把他送回去……所以，需要你的援助。”  
“我帮不上你们。”她想都没想就回答道，转手便戴上了隔热手套，从烤箱中端出一盘烤好的面包。  
“你可以的，没有你的话我们现在也束手无策了……”  
“你想让我怎么帮你们？”三笠一边整理着烤盘上的面包一边淡淡问道。  
“你可以查查有没有办法打开时空裂缝……让他怎么来的就怎么回去……我是说，你可以看看你那些咒语书……”  
三笠不禁笑了声，“吉克哥哥，你真的相信那些吗？或者说，你真的相信我曾经相信过那些东西吗……我已经不会再用那些所谓咒语、魔法麻痹自己、自欺欺人了……我已经……长大了……”  
“三笠……”  
“不用再劝我了，您可以出去了。我还有事要忙。”  
吉克皱着眉，深知此时这个姑娘已经陷入了执拗的死胡同，再多说也没什么用了。  
“……你也不用急着拒绝，总之，我希望你能再考虑下，至少出去看看艾伦他们的情况再做决定。你心里还在想着他的对吗？人有时候诚实点也能过得轻松些，至少我是这么觉得的。”  
吉克离开厨房时，三笠还在背对着他忙活着，却默默把他的话听了进去。

11  
“……所以她没兴趣管这事是吗？”艾伦悻悻地问。  
“哎呀，你也别急，这种怪事搁谁身上都一时难以接受嘛……啊我没有说你奇怪的意思……”吉克连忙跟窝在一旁的大艾伦解释了一句。  
“我也没指望她……既然她不想，那我们就早点撤吧……”小艾伦叹了口气，又面向大艾伦，“你也见到她了，应该心满意足了吧，她……就是这个样子……”  
男人没出声，在角落里抱着臂低垂着眼。  
“艾伦，你别那么着急嘛……”  
“就算她愿意，你以为她真的能帮上忙吗？她那堆神神叨叨的玩意……”  
“……我怎么了？”三笠不知何时悄悄出现在了艾伦身后，还瞥了他一眼，他立刻闭了嘴，把头扭到一边。  
三笠没多理他，把一盘切好的面包放在桌上，“我哥说给你们的，他怕你们没吃午饭……”  
“你哥什么时候还能这么好心……”吉克嘀咕了一句，“所以你想通了对不对？”  
“我没有……”三笠抽出一把椅子坐下，小声犹豫着，然后抬起头看向对面的大艾伦，“我就是有些话还想问你……”  
男人听到她的话，终于从椅背上直起身来，给了她一个认真的眼神。  
女孩更加仔细地打量着男人的面孔，他所遮掩起的每一寸都和她熟知的艾伦那么相像，而他更加瘦削沧桑的模样和身体上的创伤，又让她忍不住代入了更深的情感，她无法想象他在那个世界里经历过什么，心里不禁难过起来。  
“你……对你所在的那个世界的一切，都不记得了吗？”  
“没有，我都记得。我只是有点记不清是怎么到的这里了……”  
“那你记不记得你最后的时刻在想些什么？”  
男人愣住了，紧紧盯着眼前的女孩，面色严肃起来。她不加任何修饰的面孔微妙地跟他所熟知的那个姑娘的形象重合了起来，他的眼神里霎时涌动起丰富的情绪。  
“你可以记起来，对吗？”  
女孩清澈的眼眸注视着他，他依稀记起来了，那天在失去意识之前，他似乎看见了一张平和的微笑的脸。  
“喂喂……你们在说什么呢……”两人相视不语，小艾伦在一旁打断了他们，“神神叨叨的……你到底有没有办法？”  
被打断后的三笠红着脸支吾着，“我就是想确认下……”  
“所以你有什么思路了吗？”吉克问。  
“我只是以前也有过类似的经历……好像突然听到了什么声音、看见了什么景象，就像是从另一个世界里传来的一样……不过我也不敢肯定……”  
“我就说，她又来了……”艾伦在一旁嘟囔。  
“你总是不信我……就是那次我们一起去远足的时候，也是在你把他捡来的希尔斯波尔山里……”  
“你不要马后炮……”  
“我哪里马后炮了，那会儿我就跟你说过，你当时还不信……”  
“行了你们别吵了……”大艾伦突然开口，“所以你有什么想法？”  
三笠低下头，不好意思直视男人的眼睛，“我还需要回去再查查，我都好久没接触过这些东西了……你们可以再等我一晚上吗？”  
“可以可以，当然可以，”吉克连忙说，“我们在这里等多久都可以，你回去慢慢查。”

12  
三笠晚上回到家就开始翻箱倒柜，她已经把自己所有的咒语书锁进一个大箱子陈放很久了，这次好不容易才从仓库里翻出来，上面的锁都锈住了，她砸了很久才砸开。她看着自己中二期淘来的各种稀奇古怪的玩意全部安然躺在箱中，顿时有些五味杂陈，她一件件翻着，每一个物品背后都有着它们各自的故事，基本都是从一些灵异物品二手店里淘来的。有时她很相信这些超自然的力量，甚至还深信自己有一副通灵的体质，但无论跟谁说起，都会被人当成神经病一样打量。  
说起来，那次他们全校一起去希尔斯波尔山远足时遇到的怪事也并不假——准确来说，当时她并没有感到奇怪，那只是所有怪事的开端。  
那天她跟同学走散了，正孤零零地寻找走出路，一不留神就来到了一片很黑很黑的地带——很奇怪，那本是个艳阳高照的午后，可那一带被树荫遮蔽得就像午夜降临了一样——她记得自己突然就开始头疼，然后不小心摔了一跤，再醒来时天色就恢复了光明，而自己好像还在神志恍惚期间做了个奇怪的梦——或者根本不是梦，所有的感受都是真真切切的。  
那个梦里，她好像一直躺在地上，依稀发现那是个很昏暗的房间，似乎壁炉里还生着火，暖烘烘的，热得她浑身都乏力极了，连抬手的力气都没有。房间里有人在说话，她还没有太清醒，听得不太清，隐约感觉是个男孩的声音，说着什么“你是时代的英雄”，又说了什么“艾伦·耶格尔是不是恶魔”……她迷迷糊糊的，不知道自己的同学跟这又有什么关系。  
那个男孩说完话后房间里安静了许久，她也终于回过神来了，但身子就像被封印了似的动弹不得。她好像被什么东西遮挡住了，只是从缝隙中看到房间里除了那个男孩，还有个女人。他们都没发现她的存在，她甚至怀疑他们究竟能不能看到自己。她使劲侧着脑袋看着那个女人，她长了一副很熟悉的面孔，她刚要辨认出来，女人就转过了身，缓缓地开了口：  
“……这世上没有非善即恶，也没有非恶即善，再美好的东西背后也可能暗含伤痛和暴力，所有人都难免杀人或被杀，这是我们相信了很久的逻辑。但人需要对历史作出解释，所谓理念，是为了活着的人能更好活下去，而我已经厌倦了为某种理念而活，所以争执这些问题是无意义的……他是个恶魔，但至少给了我温暖，我不想再去评判什么，这对我来说太残忍了……”  
她听得云里雾里的，但不知为何这么一段含混不知所指的话却像根楔子牢牢打进了她的记忆。  
后来那个男孩又与她交谈了几句，说什么他也想要做一个像她一样的好人，也想要成为一个英雄。那女人终于又转了过来，俯下身子抓住男孩的肩膀。  
她这一次看清了她的脸，还没来得及惊讶，就深深地陷入了她宁静如海的黑眸里。  
“……你不必视任何人为信条、为执念，这不是你的责任，你不用扛在肩上，你可以自己选择一条好走的路，人要为所爱而活着。我到今天为止所做的一切都是我的选择，是我所愿意的……”  
女人哭了，团墨一样的黑瞳闪动起来。  
其实她没能明白女人所说到底是什么意思，却不知为何跟着她一起湿润了眼眶，好像能感同身受似的。  
再后来那女人就躺在藤椅里睡了，男孩给她吹了一段笛子曲。那个旋律她从没听过，却深深地印在了脑子里。她随后跟着那段轻缓的旋律再次入梦，感觉自己的身体在一片虚无中飘啊飘的，可刚刚的所见所闻却完全不似梦中虚无缥缈的东西。

本来这事她不过就当成了一个梦，没过多在意，直到后来一次在古董店里，她翻出了几页乐谱，觉得有些熟悉，就让店主帮她试弹了下，她才恍然意识到，这竟然就是梦中的那段旋律。店主是一位年纪很大的老妇人，她说这个曲子并不是什么名家的公开发表之物，资料卡上显示这是很久很久之前一位无名的吟游诗人的遗物。三笠之前从未接触过类似的旋律，觉得很奇怪，就把自己此前在希尔斯波尔山遇到的怪事讲给了店主。那位老妇人告诉她，那很可能不是一个梦，而是真实存在于某个世界中的事，由于某次脉流的波动，她无意中触碰到了那个时空，才看到了那里发生的故事。三笠看到乐谱的背面还写张几行极其潦草的字，写了又涂，涂了又写，像是想记录什么。她买下了那份乐谱，回家对着它钻研了很久，才勉强辨认出了背面的字迹，所幸好歹是她认识的文字，只不过一些字句的用法都非常古老：

关于巨人时代的一切，我时常会怀疑我们的历史，也为之探寻多年，就如我们民族中漂泊的大多数。亲历者往往不愿讲述，而愿意讲述的人又总怀着包装精美的功利心。兜兜转转走访了这么多年，久到我都忘记自己究竟为何会执着于探寻真相，到此时才发觉，或许那段历史本没有真相，或许那个真相也很纯粹，就存在于多年前她的那句话里：他是个恶魔，但也温暖了她的人生。

“他是个恶魔，但至少给了我温暖……”

此时此刻，她把那张旧乐谱拿在手里，那个女人的话此时像是有了具体的声音，正是女孩自己的声音。她曾因为稿纸上的乐谱和手记与梦里惊人的重合而感到毛骨悚然，如今却觉得可以想通了，她更加肯定，平行时空是切实存在的，尽管之前那次经历与今天的事并没什么联系……  
不对……  
希尔斯波尔山……  
某处很暗的地带……  
恶魔……  
那个自称另一个世界的“艾伦”的冰冷沧桑的眼神以及可以毫无负担自残的行为……  
她向来不善于做严谨的逻辑论证，此刻各种天马行空的念头胡乱聚在一起，倒像是无意中触碰到了其中隐秘的联系一样，她不自主地开始猜想起来……

13  
第二天一早，三笠答应跟他们一起回去，她觉得希尔斯波尔山那里可能存在一个物质极不稳定、与其他时空有着神秘联结的区域，或许可以以此为突破口，找到与其他平行时空相接的边界。  
“哎，你真的相信我说的话吗？”女孩掌握着方向盘，冲副驾上的大艾伦问了句。  
“我不了解这些东西，但如果你有信心，就照你说的做吧。”男人淡淡地答道。  
“可是他看上去一点也不信任我的样子……”三笠稍稍偏了下脑袋给他示意，小艾伦和吉克正在后座上呼呼大睡。  
男人撇嘴笑了笑，“其实他只是不知道该如何表达谢意吧……”  
“是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你怎么这么肯定？”  
“因为我觉得我还算了解他吧，好歹我们也算‘同一个人’。”  
“真的吗……那你在那边也是这样的吗？”三笠突然问，“我是说，如果我们的世界是完全镜像的，你在那边应该也认识一个叫三笠的姑娘吧？”  
男人才意识到自己刚刚太放松了，言语间有些偏颇。  
“是、是啊……不过我刚刚说的你也别放心上，就是开个玩笑……”  
“那她是怎样的人呢？她跟我也很像吗？”  
“你们……说像也像，说不像也不像……”  
“那是怎么个像法，又是怎么个不像法呢？”女孩言语很轻快。  
“你们长得很像……这个是当然了……”艾伦说着，三笠笑了起来，“还有，脾气都挺好的吧……不像的地方，她比你更强壮一点——可能是我们环境所迫，不过她更内敛，你更活泼一些……”  
“是嘛，我看上去是不是太弱小太单薄了？”  
“我没说你不好的意思……呃我也不了解你毕竟……我是说，其实我们是不一样的人，我们有着不一样的经历，很多地方就无法共通了……”  
“那你又有怎样的经历呢？”三笠目视前方的道路，疑问脱口而出，“你是怎么受伤的？”  
“我……这个不重要……”  
“你一定很痛吧……”三笠的声音有些颤抖。  
“还好……”  
“肢体断掉怎么可能不疼……”  
“我是做好心理准备的……”艾伦顿了下，“其实就是我自己弄伤的。”  
三笠怔了怔，没有表现出过多的惊讶，之前吉克跟她说过这男人在厨房用刀自残的事情，可她无论如何也不能理解一个人到底为何才会做出这种吓人的事。  
“……那她一定很心痛吧？”  
男人一时语塞。  
“我想，如果处在不同世界的我们也有着隐秘的联系，那我也能感受到她的感受吧……”  
“她没见过我这副样子……”男人低声说，“我们很久没见了……”  
“那她一定更难过了吧……”  
男人沉默着。  
“你们到底经历过什么呢？那到底是个怎样的世界呢？”  
艾伦叹了口气，“之前艾伦……我是说你认识的艾伦也这么问过我，但我觉得你们还是不知道的好……”  
“一个人要在多绝望的境遇下才能对自己都这么狠心呢？”  
男人皱了皱眉，半晌，他深吸了一口气，“我必须这么做……如果不去杀人就会被人杀，这就是那个世界的逻辑……我也不过是想主动一点，先一步踏入地狱而已……”

所有人都难免杀人或被杀，这是我们相信了很久的逻辑……

女人的话突然回响在她耳畔，她的思维混乱了起来。  
“……喂，你开得会不会太快了？”  
女孩不知不觉油门越踩越狠，男人就算没怎么坐过汽车，也感受到了她举动的失常。  
“啊抱歉……”  
她稍稍整顿了下自己的情绪，仔细在脑中理着各种混乱的信息。  
“她也是这样的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“她也相信这套逻辑吗？不杀人就会被人杀……”  
艾伦心里一阵钝痛，咬了咬牙，“不会一直这样的，都会好起来的，我会改变这一切……”  
三笠余光瞥了男人一眼，他低垂着眼睛，脸上的神情她难以看透，她的心里也不知为何开始难过起来了。

14  
几人抵达后，阿明也到了艾伦家里，他们还在试图对希尔斯波尔山那里可能存在的不稳定的时空边界进行定位——准确来说只有阿明、三笠、吉克三人在忙活。两个艾伦都在一旁默默呆着，既听不懂也插不上嘴，令他们更瞠目结舌的是，眼前这三个完全在跨服聊天的人居然还真的达成了一致的解决方案。  
“……根据艾伦跟吉克哥哥通话记录显示的结束时间、皮克小姐登记的病患收治时间，以及艾伦惯用的车速、行驶路线推算，大概就在这个位置了——当然如果你们的车子有行车记录仪的话还能算的更准……”阿明把两张照片摆在桌上，“和三笠描述的那次时空扭曲的位置也大致符合——虽然那附近差不多都这个样……”  
“对，这里涌动着一股极不稳定的神秘物质，它存在于时空的边界……”三笠补充道。  
“这附近的引力场存在一些奇异之处……”阿明继续。  
“……在受到某种刺激的情况下会产生剧变，撕扯出一个时空的缝隙……”吉克附和着。  
“它需要某种负质量的物质维持开启状态……”阿明认真地说。  
“……如果是彗星运动所带来的引力变化当然最好……”吉克又插话，被艾伦冷冷地白了一眼。  
“……如果不行，就需要借助咒语的力量……”三笠面前摊开了好几本奇怪的书。  
“……不论是什么力量，我们只要摸索出引力场的规律，在一个合适的时间、精确的地点，或许就可以借力打开时空的缝隙，当然，一切条件具备之后，还需要一个动因……”  
“那个动因就藏在你的身体里……”三笠突然面向大艾伦，一脸认真地说道。  
“什么意思？”  
“你记不记得我昨天问你在失去意识之前都想了些什么……这个或许就是我们两个平行时空建立起联系的关键。”  
男人一脸疑惑，三笠索性起身绕到了他身边。  
“之前我大概也是在那个位置，遇到了类似的事情……我感觉，我也进入了你们的那个世界……而在那发生之前，我心里在恐惧，在怨忿自己的弱小，在想着如果我能变得更强大一些就好了……或许这种强烈的祈愿就会产生强大的脉流，所以你所开启的世界，正是符合你当时的念头的那个，这本身就是一种选择……”她距离男人更近了，“你呢？你那时在想要什么？”  
男人张大了瞳孔，迟迟说不出话。  
“喂，你们俩……要不要挨那么近……”小艾伦阴着脸打断了两人，他们才一瞬回到了现实，没再继续刚刚的话题。  
“总之先试试吧，我再把坐标算得更精准些，晚些时候我们就可以动身出发了。”阿明面对着电脑屏幕举手示意。  
“我也去再去确认下怎么摆阵施咒，这个太高阶了，我以前都没试过……”  
“那我……我给大家订个外卖吧……”吉克掏出了手机。

晚些时候，他们一起出发去了希尔斯波尔山，找到了阿明计算好的位置，三笠下车画了阵，还提示所有人如果等下突然变黑，除大艾伦以外，谁都不要轻易挪动地方，以免不小心走进什么别的异空间。她最后叮嘱了男人一句，只要心中的信念足够强，就一定可以回到他所想的时间、所想的地点、所想的世界。

然而她这些操心全部多虑了——她念完咒，什么都没有发生，试了好几次都不灵。有一两次还碰上了从这经过的车辆，里面的人摇下车窗对他们大骂“神经病”……

“是我的计算有差错吗？”天色已晚，他们回到车里，阿明对着电脑屏幕自言自语，“果然样本量过小，就算掌握很详细的信息也还是探不出稳健的规律啊……”  
“也可能是我的问题……我什么都做不到……”三笠缩在后座的角落里，声音很微弱，“也可能是因为这些咒语本来就是骗人的……”  
坐在前排的两个艾伦都沉默着，思考着该如何回应女孩的话。小艾伦刚想开口，就被副驾上的“自己”抢了先。  
“你们都不用自责，可能这是我的问题，不是说最终的动因在我吗？”  
“……总之先别想些有的没的了，今天还是太草率了，”小艾伦有点不爽大艾伦主动的答话，没等三笠应声就打断了他们的对话，“今天太晚了，先回去吧，好好再梳理一下……”

15  
折腾了两天，几人都有些疲惫了，回到家时气氛异常压抑。  
阿明说他晚上回家会再好好研究下那两次时空扭曲背后的关联，争取计算出更精准的地点和时间。三笠一路上都没有说话，到家后吉克提议两个艾伦住一间，让三笠住到自己楼上空出来的卧房。她便独自进屋关了门，没再发出动静。

“她应该很失落吧……”吉克望着三笠的背影叹了句。  
“本来嘛，你该不会真觉得摆阵施咒作法这玩意靠谱吧……”小艾伦的情绪也不大对劲，忿忿地小声说了句。  
吉克看了眼在一旁难掩失落情绪的大艾伦，又转头面向弟弟，“艾伦，你别总急着下判断，任何科学上暂时无法解释的现象都需要漫长的时间去探索，严谨的理论推演和实验固然必不可少，但你也别小看了朴素的经验，所谓魔法和咒语，可能就是长期以来经验的积累……”  
“闭嘴吧吉克，你懂什么科学，你高中科学会考才几分我又不是不知道……你拉我干什么……”  
吉克把他往自己身边拽了拽，眼神瞥了瞥在一旁背着身的大艾伦，小声说，“你别这样，好歹给人家一点信心……”  
艾伦甩开了吉克，慢慢走进餐厅，“算了，反正也没别的办法了，试试就试试吧……”  
一旁的男人没有理会他们，拄着拐上楼了。

“艾伦……”看到大艾伦进屋后，吉克才对弟弟小声说，“你要不上去帮帮三笠？”  
“我怎么帮她啊，她那些玩意我又不懂……”  
“那好歹安抚她一下嘛，她今天看上去情绪不太对……”  
“她一直那个样子……还有为什么要我去安慰她啊？”艾伦依然背对着他，翻出了一片吐司大口嚼着。  
“你以为我没看出来吗？”吉克把轮椅摇近了他，“你吃醋了，对不对？”  
艾伦差点呛着，小声骂了句。  
“哎呀，我能理解你的，”吉克安慰地笑笑，“你们没有经验的年轻人这样很正常……”  
“少胡说八道，搞得跟你多了解我似的……”  
“那我毕竟是你哥哥嘛……”  
艾伦扎好吐司包装的封口，草草扔回餐台。  
“艾伦，你再多听我说两句……”吉克一把拉住想要离开的艾伦，“你一直都在逃避，难道不是吗？”  
艾伦没再想着挣开，阴着脸开始漫无目的地收拾厨房的杂物。  
“你这一年多都对这事避之不及，我难道看不出你很在意吗？你这不是欲盖弥彰嘛……”  
“不是你想的那样……”  
“而且那小姑娘我见过几面就能看出她的心思，你应该主动点，艾伦，她也在等你主动开口，你们都应该坦诚点……”  
“烦死了……你还越说越离谱了……”艾伦的脸越来越红，一气之下推着吉克的轮椅就走，“你还是回去歇着吧，我的事用不着你管……”

送走吉克，艾伦独自回到餐厅沉默着，既不想回房间面对另一个自己，也不愿像哥哥提议的那样去找三笠。他这两天情绪确实有些不对，本来以为自己跟三笠之间的误会完全可以当做旧时同学的矛盾自欺欺人地糊弄过去，好好打个招呼就完事了，可是看到她跟那个男人亲密的交谈后，心里又实在不是滋味。他也才意识到他和另一个艾伦的关系的特殊性，他们来自不同的平行时空，是同一人，又不是同一人，彼此之间既有隐秘的联结也有奇怪的竞争——总之，他们是很难共同存在于同一时空的。或许也正因如此，他才无法容忍他闯入自己与三笠的羁绊。可他与三笠的羁绊到底又该走向何处呢？他想到了那个艾伦似乎也与另一个三笠有着很深的羁绊，以至于当他流落入另一个时空也会想着去寻找她的踪迹，就像是要去确认什么夙愿似的。  
人在每个岔路口的不同抉择都有可能形成不同的平行世界，有些人、有些事、有些风景可能就会因为一念之差而永久错过，那两个人要有多深的羁绊才能在完全不同的时空里再度相遇？  
这个念头又一次浮现，艾伦撑在餐台上，重重拍打了下脑袋，他自己的人生当然是自己选择的结果，才不会被所谓宿命左右的。那些东西太过玄幻，根本无法确定其真实，而此时他唯一可以肯定的是，他的的确确在因为她而难过。  
他又杵了很久，像是下定了什么决心，在厨房里忙活起来，动作异常利落。

一阵敲门声。  
艾伦没等三笠应声就径直开门进去了。  
“给你的，”他把一个三明治摆在女孩面前，她正盘腿坐在地上，面前摊着一堆书，“今晚你没吃饭，我怕你饿着……”  
“我不饿……”三笠没有抬眼看他。  
艾伦在一旁坐下，含含糊糊地问了句，“你研究得怎么样了？”  
“不知道，没有头绪，都是按书上说的做的，就是不灵……”她悻悻地说，又苦笑了一声，“这话说得真可笑，这玩意儿显灵了才奇怪吧……”  
“你不是一直很相信嘛……”  
“你是不是从以前就觉得我很可笑啊？觉得我整天神神叨叨的……”  
艾伦没说话，偷偷瞟了她一样，“这有什么……你自己喜欢就好啊……”  
三笠抱着膝缩在一旁，艾伦心里踌躇着，想要说什么又不知该如何开口。  
“哎……生活都这么无聊了，要是能找到一件事物去相信、去热爱，不是很好吗……至少你还能找到这样的东西……”  
“可是我……”三笠很难说出自己这一年来的徘徊。  
“别想了，现在这是唯一的办法了……”艾伦捡起地上一本书翻了眼，全是自己看不懂的东西。  
“你没必要安慰我……我知道你从前就不相信这些东西，也知道你没那么在意我……”三笠把脸埋在膝头幽怨地说。  
“你说什么呢……”  
“没关系，我又没有怪你……我只是觉得自己太普通，又无法直视自己的弱小，所以才会拿这种看似强大的东西当自己的伪装，生怕别人讨厌我，事实上这样反而更自欺欺人吧，只会被人当怪胎……还不如像你一样坦诚地表露出来……”  
艾伦听得有点难过，低头沉思了一会儿，把头侧过去不再看她。  
“我没有讨厌过你……之前要是让你误会了……对不起……如果你不喜欢这些了也没关系，你现在的样子也很好看……”他又停顿了下，“应该说比之前好看多了……”  
三笠庆幸自己把脑袋埋得很深，好掩盖了自己的委屈慌张和羞涩，她从没想过艾伦有一天能对她说这样的话，毫无防备地听到这些，她动都不敢动一下，连呼吸都担心太大声了让他笑话。  
她的肚子咕噜响了一声，在寂静的房间里听得格外明显。  
“你要不吃点东西吧……”艾伦硬着头皮打破了尴尬。  
他把三明治的盘子往女孩身边推了推。她这次没有拒绝，脸还埋在膝头，就伸出一只手闻声去够盘子，却一不留神儿摸到了他的手腕。两人都停了动作，空气霎时凝固。  
他的手腕比她想象的要骨骼分明，她的手指也比他想的更加柔软。两人都红了脸，想说什么又不敢说，想做什么也不敢做，时间每一秒都过得异常缓慢，不出三秒她便松了手，而其间就有如过了一个世纪那样漫长。  
她安安静静地接过了三明治，低头吃起来。

“你说这个事能解决吗？”  
“不知道……看运气吧……”她咀嚼着，声音很含糊。  
“你说你之前不小心碰到了时空裂缝的边界，你都具体看见了什么啊？”  
“那次……感觉跟这次情形不大一样，我记得我就是躺着，一直在躺着，像被什么压着似的，也没人发现我……我就是看见一个女人在跟一个十来岁的男孩讲话，之后的事我就跟你讲过了，我听到了一段笛子声，跟后来我去古董店里淘来的曲谱一模一样……我怀疑那个曲谱的所有者可能也是来自异世界的，你那会儿还不信呢……”  
“本来就是嘛……梦里听到曲子有什么奇怪的，搞不好只是你不记得自己之前听过而已……”  
“我都说了我查过曲子的来源，根本没人知道……”  
“那兴许你记错旋律了呢……这种事我也干过……”  
“你怎么又在质疑我了？都现在了……”  
三笠抬起头埋怨地看着艾伦，嘴角还挂着面包残渣，覆盆子果酱沾在嘴唇上红艳异常。艾伦望着她，突然想到了很久前一起在冷饮店的那个下午，她也是这个样子……  
他看着她被果酱沾染的像琉璃一样的嘴唇出神，她被他盯得脸上渐渐泛起了红晕。  
不知出于什么力量的驱使，两人越发倒向对方，直到最后一点距离消失，覆盆子果酱的酸甜传到了他的唇间。  
“你干什么……”三笠一下子弹开了，别过头小声念了句。  
“什么我干什么……应该是我问你……”  
“我怎么了……”  
“你……”艾伦也撇过脑袋，耳根都红透了，“你一惊一乍什么……”  
“现在都什么时候了……”她微声嘟囔着，剩下的三明治一口都咽不下去了。  
“你要是没什么需要我帮忙的话，我就先撤了……”他过了好一会儿才让心跳恢复平静。  
“哎……”她下意识地叫住他，说出口却开始不好意思，“你就把这些都扔给我了吗……”  
“不是你说我帮不上什么吗？而且我也不懂……”  
“你说，万一我们失败了怎么办？万一他回不去了怎么办？”三笠终于恢复了认真的状态。  
“我也不知道……”艾伦低下头，“那可能就只能让他一直呆在这里了？”  
“那样的话，会不会对他更好呢？那个世界，就那么值得留恋吗？”  
艾伦一时没有说话，陷入思考中。他之前考虑过这个问题，也问过那个男人，可最后还是选择尊重他的决定，因为他深知心志笃定的人是如何都不会因为他人的劝阻而转变心意的。  
“我不知道……可你不能替他做选择……”  
“可我知道……”  
“什么？”  
“我知道那个世界是什么样的……”  
“你怎么知道？你在说什么啊……”  
三笠犹豫着，看着艾伦与那男人极其相似的面容，更加难过了，“我觉得那次时空扭曲，我就是去到了他所在的那个世界……而那个曲谱的所有者，也可能无意中从他们的世界来到了我们的世界，所以才会留下那个世界的记录……”  
艾伦摆出了一副倾听的姿态。  
“我一开始并不确定，因为我接收到的信息量太少了，可是现在，各种线索都联系起来了，这种直觉就越来越强烈，我觉得我接触到的就是他所在的世界……我不知道我穿越到了什么时间点，但是他好像已经……不在了……换句话说，我觉得他回去的话就会死……”  
艾伦沉默着。  
“而且……还像是比死更悲惨的结局……我不知道他遭遇过什么，也不知道他将要做什么……可是看到他义无反顾想要回去的样子，我就会很难过……如果他留在这边，不是会更好吗？如果他无意中来到这个世界，或许就是命运的好意呢，为什么还要费尽心思回去呢？”  
“你别提命运什么的了，你要尊重他的意愿……或许他只是觉得这个世界太无聊了……”艾伦感到自己没有为三笠的话而感到惊讶，可胸口却意外堵得慌，他没有试图“体谅”另一个“自己”，也没有为他辩解。  
“可是他会死啊……如果我们可以阻止，那有什么不可以呢？”  
艾伦眉头越来越紧，十分想反驳女孩的提议，因为他心中始终存在一个猜想，他觉得另一个自己是早就做好了这样的觉悟才决定回去的。  
“你要是不甘心就去讲给他听吧……”他最终妥协了，深深地叹了口气。

16  
来自平行世界的男人平静地听完三笠的劝告，没有过分惊讶，身体沉默得像一座雕塑。  
另一个男人也一言不发，只有女孩气喘吁吁的，眼里充满担忧，看看这个艾伦，又看看另一个艾伦。  
过了一会儿，男人低着头突然笑了出来，看不出一点苦涩，甚至倒像是欣慰的笑——就仿佛，在女孩看来无以复加的悲伤对他而言却是预言成功的喜悦。  
“你……是不相信我说的吗？”得不到支持的女孩无助地问了句。  
“艾伦，”男人没有理会她，转头面向另一个艾伦，“如果是你，你会怎么选？”  
“我？我又不是你，也没办法通过只言片语了解你的世界，我怎么选择……”  
“就说你所在的这个世界吧，如果某一天你不小心进入一个更'好'的世界——就暂且这么说吧——那你会怎么选，你会放下原来的一切安然地在新的时空生存下去吗？上一次讨论到这个话题，你还没有定论……”  
“我……”艾伦皱起眉，有些犹豫，迟迟没有作声。  
三笠转过头，一脸惊疑地望着他，诧异于这个男人为什么对这么一个她自认为不假思索就能回答的问题犹豫不止。他也看着她，她的眼里还含着泪，他的胸中突然涌动起了更复杂和深沉的情感。  
“我会跟你一样。”他平静地说了出来，房间里顿时寂静下来。  
男人跟他对视了一会儿，微微叹了一声，转头面向三笠。  
“你想象中的我存在的那个世界，一定糟透了吧……我也这么想……但我还是要回去，我也有我放不下的东西，也有必须要完成的事……你不用再跟我多说了，我的选择早就定下来了，你要是还不能理解，就以你的角度想想，如果你们的艾伦某一天突然消失，他选择逃避和放弃这个世界的一切，那么即便你知道他或许去了更好的世界，你又会怎么想呢？”  
三笠睁大了眼睛，嘴唇微微颤抖着，不知怎的，那次时空交错时听到的神秘女人的话再次回响在耳畔。  
“……你不必视任何人与事为信条、为执念，这不是你的责任，你不用扛在肩上，你可以选择一条好走的路，人要为所爱的人而活着……”她没有过多思考便脱口而出，“这不是我说的，是她说的……”  
男人愣住了，凝望着女孩的灰眸闪烁起来。  
“真的不用劝我了……”良久，他低下头沉吟着，“我这样做，也是我的选择，这是我所愿意的……”  
他们的话再一次重合，三笠怔了会儿。  
“可是，我说过，开启时空裂缝需要一个强烈的思维动因，那才是你最真实的强烈意愿，你到底为什么会来到这个世界？”  
“我只是想要你们能平和幸福地生活下去，就过最普通的日子就好，这就是我当时的所想。我来了，我看到了，对我来说就足够了。”  
三笠红着眼，什么话都说不出来了。  
“可是，无论如何她都会伤心的……是吗？”她无力地问。  
男人始终低着头，过了好一会儿才抬起头面对她，勉强笑了下，“是我不值得……不过真的很感谢你们，能与你们短暂地相遇真好……如果以后真的走到那步……你能陪陪她吗？让她也知道你们的存在……”  
三笠哭了，渐渐泣不成声。在一旁的两个男人都对此无能为力。  
“你知道她还说了什么吗？”独自流泪很久的女孩抬起头。  
“你别说了……我现在……不想听，也不值得……”男人打断了她。  
三笠定了片刻，将本想说的话吞了回去，咬着牙一字一句地说，“我会努力的……如果这是你的选择……”  
两个艾伦不约而同地空洞地望向房间的两个角落，视线都没有与她交错。

17  
阿明第二天一早就过来了，他说昨晚仔细比对了已知的两次时空扭曲发生时的各种环境因素，推演了一个简易的模型，下一次实验的最佳时刻就在这天傍晚将要入夜的时分。  
经过了一晚上的休整，三笠和两个艾伦的情绪变得平静了许多，大家一起用早午餐时就像平常老友聚餐一样随意，没有异界人闯入的怪诞，也没有将欲离别的气氛，吉克偶尔开开两个弟弟玩笑，阿明跟独自坐在角落不怎么说话的三笠谈了谈后面的操作问题，也算是把她稍稍拉回了大家都在努力维系的轻松氛围。  
“……所以你在那边连omelet都没有吃过吗？”  
吉克还在缠着大艾伦喋喋不休，小艾伦在一旁看不下去了，默默离开座位跑到灶台边装模作样地收拾起来。  
“嗯……”行动不便的男人只能无奈地坐在餐桌边，听着另一个行动不便的男人自说自话。  
“哎呀那你们的世界真是太单调了，那太阳蛋呢？你都没有吃过吗？”  
“那是什么？”  
“就是单面煎的鸡蛋啊……我很擅长做这个，真可惜我现在腿脚不方便，要是你能再多呆些日子我还可以给你做，以前小艾伦生病时，我为了哄他开心还会做成小熊的造型，他可喜欢了……”  
“你闭嘴吧——”艾伦的骂声从厨房传出来。  
“哎呀，反正我做饭比他强多了，他有一次……”  
“……还有没有人要omelet？还有最后两块……”艾伦的声音打断了吉克的话，他端着平底锅走过来，忿忿地把最后两块蛋饼分给了两个腿脚不便的人，还狠狠地瞪了哥哥一眼。  
“你看看，他这人就这样，还不让人说……”吉克压低了声音跟另一个艾伦抱怨，男人听后微微笑了出来。  
“哎那你是不是也有个叫吉克的哥哥啊？他是个什么样的人啊？”吉克看他难得开心，又兴奋地问了句。  
“也是个烂人——”小艾伦的声音又从厨房传来，他已经开始刷锅了。  
“我没问你——”  
“他跟我说过——”  
“好好刷你的锅吧……”  
大艾伦笑得更无拘束了，让另一旁的吉克都感到惊讶。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事，那个世界的吉克也是个好哥哥，他很关心我……”  
吉克看着男人脸上宽慰的神色，反而说不出话了。  
“你看看你非逼着人家说些违心的话……”  
吉克才反应过来，冲着厨房的弟弟大叫，“我跟人家说话呢你插什么嘴……你就不能学学人家当个好弟弟？”

“……的确，我们之前忽略了山下的那条小河，河流的方向确实也会产生一些影响……”另一边阿明已经吃完了，掏出了电脑给三笠展示自己建立的模型。  
“对的，一点细微的不同就找不到灵力最旺盛的地点了……”三笠完全看不懂屏幕上的数学公式，在另一个频道上自说自话。  
“呃，不管是什么，加入这个因素后希望模型的预测效度可以显著提升……”阿明也没管三笠所指代的陌生名词，继续解释着。  
“这一点还多亏了艾伦提醒。”三笠轻快地说。  
“啊那真的太棒了，谢谢艾伦……”阿明提高了嗓门，却发现两个男人都在回头，又转向三笠压低了声音，“哪个艾伦？”  
“小的那个……”三笠清脆地回答着。  
“你说谁小呢——”小艾伦抱怨的声调更高了。  
“小艾伦你今早的话怎么这么多……”吉克塞满了一嘴蛋饼，一边嘟囔着。  
“我都说了多少遍了，不要再叫我小艾伦了……”  
在一旁默默听了很久的大艾伦更加绷不住笑了，他仰到椅背上，拿胳膊肘捂住了脸，一抽一啜的气息让人分不清是哭是笑。  
吉克、三笠、阿明都留意到了他怪异的反应，却都只能无言地看着，等着，转而又陪他笑着，直到他恢复一如既往的冷漠。

“好的，大家一定要手拉着手，千万别松开。”三笠小声而又清晰地叮嘱着。  
天色刚刚入夜，几人所处的区域却变得异常黑暗，他们知道，经历了这么多次的失败的实验，这次或许真的应验了。他们都手拉着手，以防有人在时空扭曲中不慎走失——除了那个男人，那个不属于这个世界的男人，他独自站在众人前方，很快，附近一小片区域就漆黑得什么都看不见了，他就这样无声无息地消失在他们的视线中，没人知道他的下一步迈向了何方。

时空交错时，三笠感到头有点痛，她本满心期待着这次还能接收到更多来自那个世界的讯号，但此时脑中只有一些凌乱刺耳的杂音掠过，像是极不稳定的电波。渐渐地她感到身体有些吃力，便咬紧牙关，踩实了地面强撑着身体，她的两侧是她最信任的两个伙伴，她牢牢地抓着他们的手，紧闭双眼等待这阵风波过去。  
倏然间，她觉得自己的右手有些滑，在她右侧的艾伦似乎是有意地在挣脱。她有些惊讶，想到很久以前艾伦就时常会抱怨自己的人生很无聊，又想到昨晚另一个艾伦问他愿不愿意前往一个新世界时的犹豫，她突然感到害怕，本能地把他的手抓得更紧了。让她有些意外的是，他并没有像以往那样抗拒，动作反而缓和了下来。  
昨晚夜深分别时，他曾悄悄问过她，问如果他们找到打开时空裂缝的规律，那是不是就可以任意穿梭时空了。她说这种事情完全就是在碰运气，她根本没有能力找到规律。他说他不过就是问问，没有别的意思。她能感到他内心中某种在被按捺压抑着的欲望，她当时红了眼，很认真地对他说，每个时空都自有其安排，每个人都有与生俱来的羁绊，是既定的也是未知的，但终究也都是自己选择的，那才是属于他们自己的东西。  
他当时看着她的眼睛，说他懂的。  
她真的相信了，所以此时此刻，当他泄了劲儿，她反而松手了。  
她知道他是属于这个世界的，一直并将永远属于这个世界。

18  
他重重地摔在了地上，彻底缓过了劲儿。  
他拍了拍脑袋，艰难地爬起来，环顾着四周，景象十分陌生，建筑物透着一股古老的味道，他都不记得自己是怎么来的了，仿佛穿越了一般——不对，他就是穿越了，他幻想了多年的愿望居然真的成真了。  
可此时，胸中本能而发的兴奋却被某种沉重的东西压抑着，他打量着身边泥泞阴暗的环境，回想着自己时空里的点点滴滴，复杂的情绪在心里翻滚着。  
这里的天也黑了，街边的商铺和民居都闭着门，一些亮着灯的房子里弥漫出饭菜的味道，他穿过这条小巷，这里总体是安静的，偶尔能听到几户门前的犬吠，还有阴暗角落里隐约传来的男女的调笑声，有的二楼的敞开的窗子里还传来了激烈的骂架声。他一瞬有些恍惚，感到这个陌生的世界除了古旧些，其余旁的倒是跟自己平日里所见没太大差别——虽然不至于失落，但着实也并不令人激动。  
他接着走，看到前方有处铁栅围起来的院子，里面有栋三层建筑，漆黑阴森的，隔老远就依稀能听到里面有人在嚎叫，像疯子似的。他越发眉头紧蹙，若有所思，以至于一不留神就撞上了前方一个运货车，发出咣当一声刺耳的金属碰撞。  
“对不起、对不起……”他发现不远处还站着个人，便小声道着歉。  
“艾伦……”披着斗篷站在暗处的人突然开了口，他看不清那人的脸，声音却熟悉极了。  
他突然感到一丝紧张，根本没留意到身边窗子里透过来的灯光正正好打在自己的脸上。  
那人越走越近，他看得越来越清，那是个女人，她隐于兜帽后的脸庞逐渐显现。  
他霎时明白过来了，立刻扭头就跑，甚至都不知道自己为什么要跑。  
女人的脚步比他敏捷很多，他几乎用上了小学时跟同学打架的猛劲儿，在错综交汇的小巷中翻着爬着跳着，也顾不上弄出了多大动静，经过一两户人家时，还有人开窗冲他大骂。  
他不知道自己狼狈地逃窜了多久，好歹没有被她追上，却在一个转角处被人猛地扯住胳膊拖进了一个角落。  
“谁让你过来的……”这个声音更熟悉。  
那人把他拽过来后就松了手，一个人拄着拐独自走在前头，怀里还抱着一副棒球套装。  
“不是都说好了吗？以后我们互不打扰……”他沉沉地说。  
艾伦平稳了下气息，拍了拍身上的衣服，“就这么一次机会，我就想看一眼，我又没说不回去……”  
“你就没想过万一回不去了会怎样吗……”男人在前面领着路，声音里已经透出了愤怒。  
“这不是还没到那地步吗……还有，你别跟个长辈似的教训我，我们明明一样大……”  
“那你也不能在这里这么胡闹……你以为这里是什么地方……”男人一跛一跛地穿过草丛，尽头有处破了个口子的栅栏。  
“什么什么地方啊……这不是跟我们的世界差不多嘛，你这边文明发展程度还低点……”艾伦看到眼前又出现了刚刚见过的三层小楼，才意识到原来这个破掉的围栏正是通往那里的小门。  
“你所看到的，已经是这里最平和的景象了……这个世界实际上比你所见的要糟得多……而且还会更糟……”男人的声音越发低沉。  
“你每次说话都这么模棱两可的，我要问吧你又不说……我那边的世界你都了解了，我这次跟过来看看你的，正好扯平了，”艾伦觉察到从刚刚开始，另一个自己的情绪就开始不对劲了，完全不像刚刚教训他时那么理直气壮，他便努力让自己的声音放轻松了些，“不过，你这里看上去也就平平无奇的……大概世界再怎么转换时空都是这样吧……”  
拄着拐的男人停下了，静静看着另一个自己，又低头淡淡笑了下，“算了，你这么想也好……”  
艾伦回了他一个若有似无的微笑，其实他心里清楚，这个男人所处的环境一定不如他的那样平和安稳，就在此刻，那栋三层小楼里还传来了阵阵骇人的哭声和笑声。而刚刚他遇到的那个姑娘——这个世界的三笠——她的眼神中有一种让人心痛的成熟，跟他所熟知的那个女孩也一点都不一样。  
“其实……我刚刚看见她了……”他还是选择告诉他。  
男人看着他的眼神认真起来，无需对方更多解释就能明白他所指代的是谁。  
“怎么了啊……你们看上去闹别扭了？”  
“不是……”  
“她追着我跑了好远，累死我了……这个世界里她怎么这么强……”  
男人苦笑了下，没有说话。他可以想见，在自己把行动计划告知兵团后，她一定会耐不住性子前来找他。看样子从他消失到回来，这里才过了一两个小时，那他们见面的日子也无非再等几天而已，重逢绝不能在此时，他还没有做好准备。  
艾伦望着他渐渐低垂下去的脑袋，决定还是不要继续追问下去。  
他上前拿拳头捶了下男人的肩膀，“我本来想以牙还牙教育你一顿，想想还是算了，我也不擅长……但你能不能对她好点……”  
男人没有抬头，只是沉闷地嗯了声。  
“真是的，之前你还好意思说我……”  
“算了不说这个了，你居然连她都能躲过去，算你厉害……”男人抬起头，表情恢复了平静，转头继续向前走。  
“我知道，我们的路都是自己选的，我信任你，所以我也不会干涉……”  
“你跟过来干什么？”男人突然回头。  
“什么？”  
“我是说，你该回去了，再往前走就是我的领域了……”男人默默指了指不远处的一棵歪脖树，枝杈下异常的黑暗，“再不走，你就不怕回不去了？”  
“知道了，我刚刚就注意到那个了……”  
两个男人对视了几秒，眼神都格外镇静。  
“行了，其实这种场合本该说再见，但感觉我们也不会再见了对吗？”艾伦往那片暗域走时说了句，他想到昨晚三笠说到他这次回来一定会死，甚至比死亡还要悲伤，忍不住心里堵了起来。  
另一个艾伦嗯了一声。  
“抱歉，艾伦，”当他几乎要走进了黑暗，另一个他又突然从背后叫住他，“抱歉没法以完整的模样见你……看见我这样，有让你感到很失望吗？”  
“当然没有啊，我为什么要失望？”艾伦坦诚地回答。  
站在远处的男人淡淡地笑了下，“但愿吧。”  
艾伦已经站进了黑暗，看着男人即便通晓了自己的命运却依然平静的脸庞，突然感到一阵唏嘘，“那就不再见了，我们都有自己的功课……”  
“你加油，好好生活……”  
男人站在那片荒芜中，轻轻说了句，不知道已经消失在黑暗中的另一个他有没有听见。

THE END


End file.
